Avatar: The Last Firebender
by Tera253
Summary: An AU in which the firebender population has been reduced to 1, and airbenders supporting the avatar have been exterminated. It is up to Avatar Aang to stop the Air Warriors, and to find the last firebender before they do. Contains shipping and a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Unfortunately, I abandoned my other project because it was turning too long and moving too slowly, and I didn't want a magic change of pace in between. That, and I've improved my plot ideas since then. So to those that liked the original version, I apologize, and hope you will like this one as well. The episodes are not divided nearly as much, but the chapters are considerably longer.

there will be things like shipping, unpublished content (available on request; my notes at the beginning of a chapter will indicate if there is any or not), and overall awesomeness. Characters are older, from different nations, and have generally taken a few levels in awesome.

So... enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

Water.  
>Earth.<br>Fire.  
>Air.<br>Long ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony together—but that all changed with the rise of the Air Warriors. Ferocious fighters from the Eastern and Western Air Temples, the Air Warriors were relentless marauders who sought revenge on the world for the damage done to the Air Nomad society years ago. Their first target was the Fire Nation—the same land that, in times past had nearly wiped out the Air Nomads in their entirety. If nothing else, it seemed simply like a display of power.

The Air Warriors were unmistakably opportunists. Using the moments of several eclipses over a course of many years, they continued to cripple the Fire Nation's abilities, and their domination of the skies was their main advantage. The Earth Kingdom remained neutral, but only as long as the Air Warriors did not tread into Earth Kingdom lands.

The attacks from these malevolent sky raiders continued, and they gained favor in the eyes of the powerful Northern Water Tribe. The latest chief was as opportunistic and resourceful as the Air Warriors in his nature, and so he added his forces to the already growing power of these airbenders.

So how did the mighty Fire Nation fall? It technically has still not fallen to this day. The Air Warriors have simply exterminated the firebenders, and keep a close watch on the other citizens. Other than the skies on their side, the Air Warriors had mastered the art of compressing air, only to have it combust at the right moment. They essentially went on bombing raids.

Only the Avatar, Master of all four elements, would be able to stop them, but then the world needed him most—he was gone, allowing the Air Warriors to spread across the world uninhibited. By the time the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe got involved, the power of the Air Warriors was too great, and so it prevented them from gaining the offensive on these marauders. So far, the only total loss is at the Southern Air Temple, where the Air Warriors tried to assimilate or annihilate the Avatar. Even the Fire Nation still stands today—it is devoid of benders, however. Whatever the case, we are at war, and the Eastern and Western Air Temple Axis is not the only string of enemies fighting us.

Hope was not to be lost so soon though, as my Uncle and I soon discovered the new Avatar—an Airbender named Aang. Surprised that he was not an Air Warrior, we learned that he had little knowledge of the other elements either, let alone firebending. Hopefully he can help turn the tide of this war. While the Water Tribes are in no immediate danger of being exterminated, our strength wanes with each passing day.

We will hold out though. The Water Tribes never go down without a fight.  
>=Zuko=<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

Another skirmish had broken out again in the waters surrounding the Southern Water Tribe. Not to the surprise of the Southern Water Tribe warriors, it was another Air Warrior raid. The convoy of Water Tribe ships had been returning from a trip to a small icy island where they were able to rest up. They were on their way home from an excursion that had taken them to the southern Earth Kingdom, and so this was their last stop before the Southern Water Tribe itself.

"This is starting to get old," Iroh grunted as he launched another volley of iceberg spikes up towards the flying marauders and their airships. He and Zuko were on one of the smaller but faster ships. Speed was crucial for downing these swift marauders. The war here was a battle of Air and Sea. The Water Tribe had a superior navy, but the Air Warriors dominated the skies, even though they were largely outnumbered.

"Their advantage is clear, Chief," one of Iroh's officers warned, "If they start making more powerful bombing raids on us, we're going to be done in."

"My Uncle's Water Tribe doesn't go down that easily," Zuko encouraged the woman, "Besides, keep in mind what he always says—this tribe is too beautiful to die."

The woman's face turned a slight tinge of red before she nodded and jumped back to her station at one of the catapults. Projectiles of all sizes were exchanging positions, but the Air Warriors were actually putting little effort into throwing projectiles. One of their greatest weapons was their bending ability, or more notably, an ability they picked up from observing firebenders before they were exterminated. The ability involved compressing the air around their target, and then releasing it with an explosion. They were effectively the "bombing raids" that the officer had mentioned.

"still," Iroh commented offhandedly as he and Zuko took to launching powerful geysers of water upwards into the sky, turning it into shredding ice shards as the water shot upwards, "it almost makes me wonder how they reproduce if they're monks and nuns… or how there are so many of them."

"It almost seems obvious," Zuko chuckled and he brought up a wall of ice to block a shower of arrows from Air Warrior archers, "clearly they have some sort of intense mating ritual every solstice or something, where they have hundreds of children. It probably has some weird name too, like Pon Farr or something."

"Ah, Pon Farr," Iroh chuckled, "that was the name of it."

"What are you talking about, uncle?"

"Pon Farr is more than just a game, nephew."

Zuko slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Uncle…"

Their attention was soon redirected back to the fighting. The Air Warriors remained swift and bothersome, swooping down and launching destructive attacks at the Water Tribe ships and soaring back into the skies before they could react. However, as more time passed, more airbenders fell from the sky, and unlike them, the Water Tribe had many skilled healers. Even Zuko had some knowledge in this department.

Victory went to the Southern Water Tribe that day, for although the casualty rate among the Southern Water Tribe was great, the percentage of airbenders that had fallen was greater, and so the Water Tribes had done them in better than they were used to being.

Such was the life down near the south. These air raids were normally not this common, but perhaps they were beginning to grow impatient at the resilience of the Water Tribes. Even the Northern Water Tribe, which had a reasonably sized division among them between loyalists and supporters of the Air Warriors, had still withstood the attacks it received.

Zuko and Iroh's ship was the least damaged out of them all, and was one of the few that was still sailable in its current condition. Iroh issued the order to the officers on his ship to spread the word around. Take the navy home. He and Zuko had another plan in mind.

As Iroh's men dispersed, all heading south back towards the Tribe, Zuko and Iroh manned a small boat and began sailing north, using their bending to increase their speed. Zuko had wanted an idea of where these marauders had gone off to, and Iroh thought that that information would also be nice to know.

"So were you serious about that Pon Farr thing, uncle?" Zuko asked as they followed the trail left by the Air Warriors, "or was that another joke?"

"I had to say something to keep you in fair spirits, Zuko," Iroh chuckled, "though whether or not they actually call it Pon Farr is beyond my knowledge. No worries though, There are plenty of beautiful girls in our Water Tribe for you, nephew."

Zuko suddenly felt like the conversation had taken an awkward turn, and that he did not want to know further details into his uncle's "romantic" life. Thus, they kept sailing.

The trail led them to an otherwise empty slab of ice—or so it seemed. However, a little bit of poking around proved it to be quite the opposite. There were remnants of a Water Tribe encampment here, and it looked like the Air Warriors had found them on the way out.

Zuko was furious. He was generally not this quick to anger, but perhaps his patience had been worn thin from all the recent skirmishes from the airbenders. Whatever the case, he was not in the mood to be presented with another site of carnage, even if it was small. He roared loudly before Iroh could say any words of comfort to him, and stamped the ground. This proved to be a very interesting turn of events.

His waterbending skills were not something to laugh at either. He was powerful, but definitely had some control issues to work out. The ice beneath his feet cracked, but the crack stretched towards the middle of the island. This was definitely a good thing, as neither of them were ready for the edge of the island that they were standing on to crumble into the ocean like a coastal metropolis foolishly built on a faultline with a name like San Andreas.

Zuko and Iroh took defensive stances, as they figured that this was some sort of setup by either the Air Warriors or their own men. The Water Tribes were skilled at setting these kinds of booby traps, but seldom did so anymore now that the Air Warriors fought almost entirely in the sky. Whatever the case, it was clear that both the chief and his nephew were ready to be hit with something.

However, this proved to be something far different. An iceberg—spherical in its shape, rose from the massive cracks in the ground. Zuko and Iroh both looked at each other with skeptical glances, but eventually, the rising iceberg stopped. The two waterbenders started in awe at it for a moment, and then slowly moved towards it.

"It looks fragile," Iroh noted, "I do not think this is a trap."

"I don't either," Zuko nodded, "but if it looks fragile, that means I can smash it!"

Without thinking of much else, Zuko whipped out his club and dashed towards the iceberg. Iroh shouted Zuko's name once, but then realized that that strategy wouldn't work. Thus, a simple palm to the forehead, a small chuckle, and a shake of the head would suffice.

Upon reaching the ice sphere, Zuko threw his club high into the air, and launched himself up after it. Catching it in the air, he spun around, striking the ice several times and in several places as he fell back to the ground. Once he landed, he swung his club one more time against the ice, and he chipped it. He glanced back towards his uncle and gave him a grin.

"Come on," he encouraged him, "you know how how much we want to break this thing open."

"You mean, we know how much YOU want to break it open," Iroh laughed as he calmly walked towards Zuko and the ice sphere.

"Fine, you're right," Zuko fake-sighed, "but you'll still help me, right?"

Iroh's answer was not in word, but in deeds. He moved his arms backwards and then thrust them forward, using his own bendign prowess to strike at the iceberg. Zuko quickly joined in when he noticed what his uncle was doing, and within seconds, the sphere began cracking in many different places.

What happened next was beyond either of their realms of expectation. The iceberg straight-up exploded, also shooting a large beam of light into the air. The flying shards of ice missed Zuko, but several want in Iroh's direction. The fine mist and small flecks of ice almost obscured his view for a moment. However, when it subsided, he saw Iroh standing in the same place, one of his hands outstretched. He heaved a sigh of relief. Iroh just chuckled.

"Come now, Zuko," he smiled, "did you really think I'd let a few meager ice shards take me out? If anything, we Water Tribespeople are too good-looking to die."

"True enough," Zuko agreed, laughing, and then he and his uncle were silent, as they stared at the remnants of the iceberg. There was something in there, and so naturally, they wanted to have a look.

It became clear once they got over the side that what was in there was a person and a flying bison. Based on the color of the boy's clothes and the tattoos on his forehead, he was clearly an airbender. More importantly, he was coming around.

"Damn!" he shouted, shaking his head, "that was one hell of a pahty… Southern Air Temple just won't be the same without me there…"

he rubbed his eyes again and noticed the two waterbenders standing skeptically in front of him.

"Oh hey," he waved, and then rubbed his eyes again. "Oh wait… you're not a beautiful woman."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Zuko frowned.

"mm," the airbender shook his head again, "sorry, I'm still feeling a little dizzy from last night. I don't even remember what happened. We were partying till some unholy hour of the morning and I got caught in this storm. Then something happened, and anyways, I think I'm a bit lost."

"You're just outside the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko informed him, though that was more of the Water Tribe Lingo, as they were several miles away from it, to the point where it was not visible. Being "just outside the Southern Water Tribe" to a Southern waterbender meant that you were somewhere in their waters, and not quite to the Southern Air Temple.

"So it's probably just over this hill then." The airbender grinned, and he zipped up the slope of the iceberg and then stopped. He turned to the waterbenders.

"What happened to it?" he asked them.

"Oh," Zuko laughed, "it's actually a few miles south of here. But… who are you, and what are you doing this far south?"

"Well, that depends on how far south 'this far south' is," the airbender replied, "but my name is Aang, and this is my flying bison, Appa." With this, he started nudging the bison, which appeared to either still be unconscious, or based on the dissatisfied grunts it was giving, was more likely trying to sleep some more and wanted to be left alone.

"I am Chief Iroh of the Southern Water Tribe," Iroh introduced himself, "and this is my nephew Zuko."

"charmed," Aang beamed.

However, Lady Misfortune was not done pissing off Zuko for the day. Their introduction ceremony was cut short by a deafening explosion coming from the direction of their ship.

"You know," Zuko groaned, not even turning around, "I'm pretty sure that the world hates me to an extreme. Should I even turn around?"

"You probably shouldn't," Iroh frowned.

"Those clever bastards!" Zuko raged, "HOW did they get around to sabotaging our ship! More importantly, how did they get it to be delayed like that? 15 more minutes in there and we would have been done in. I don't get it—and to top it off, that's CLEARLY a storm moving our way. We're doomed."

"And here I was dreaming that I would wake up in the arms of a naïve optimistic waterbender girl," Aang fake-sighed, "alas. I get stuck with a skeptic man instead."

"It's called being realistic," Zuko frowned, "now that our boat's gone, we're stranded."

"Come now, nephew, do you ever stop and think?" Iroh pointed out, "I do not think that this young man's bison is anything less than a flying bison."

"Listen to the old guy," Aang grinned, "I can fly you back there on Appa. Besides, I've been wanting to pay the Water Tribes a visit." With that he slid back down the iceberg and started trying to nudge appa awake again. Zuko and Iroh passed words back and forth.

"How do we know we can even trust him?" Zuko whispered, "The Air Warriors are not all as fierce as my sister. He could be leading us on like airbenders do."

"Wait a moment, Zuko. I like this kid's style."

"The tattoos, you mean?"

"those too, But there is something else about him. He seems to have a charm that ladies love."

"What do you even mean! We've known him for only a few minutes, and he hasn't seen a woman at all since then."

"It's like I told you, Zuko. Pon Farr is more than just a game. What I am saying, however, is not that we should blindly trust the boy, but that you don't find airbenders frozen in icebergs every day. I can tell when kids your age are trying to secretly be hostile. He does not have that about him."

"So you really think he is just a fun-loving studly ladies' man then?"

Iroh laughed. "If that's how you want to word it, then aye. Keep in mind though, that it's definitely in our blood to be the same way though. Do not lose confidence in your Tribe, Zuko."

That, and we do need a ride, and so we can either get caught in the storm, or try our luck with him."

By the time Zuko and Iroh had slid down to meet Aang, he had woken up Appa and climbed up onto the saddle. He motioned for Zuko and Iroh to do the same, and they did. Zuko was a little hesitant, being somewhat skeptical of their newfound airbender friend, but he knew that his uncle had a point when he said he was their only real ticket off that island now that their ship was a smoldering ruin on the side of the ice a few hundred yards away.

The trip back to the Southern Water Tribe was with little incident, though initially, Appa had jumped out of the iceberg and flopped into the water, knocking Zuko off the edge. He reacted quickly though, freezing the water below him and sliding on it to keep from soaking himself in the frigid sea. Appa swam slowly, giving Zuko enough time to slide down his newly created ice path, ramp up at the ending, and clamber back into the saddle.

"You've learned well, Zuko." Iroh grinned, slapping a few coins into Zuko's palm. Even Aang gave Zuko a compliment for his fancy footwork.

The Southern Water Tribe Capital remained where it always had been, but the population of that entire region had dramatically increased in the last several years. Under the command of various powerful Water Chiefs, including (and especially) Iroh, the tribe had expanded into several small cities that were linked to the main capital city. Even the smallest village had significant anti-airbender defenses mounted, as they were used to repetitive Air Warrior raids. The power of the Water Tribes was not something to be underestimated.

The Air Warriors had long since learned that attacking either Water Tribe at night was folly. While it sometimes did give them the advantage of obscurity, the power of the waterbenders was also at its peak, and so the airbenders always suffered staggering defeats. During the day, however, it was different. Luckily for Zuko, Iroh, and Aang, night had fallen by the time they had returned. However, it was clear from the state of the tribe that even at this hour, they were preparing for another attack.

Iroh and Zuko led Aang to the chief's palace for the evening, where the latter was greeted by the people of the Water Tribe, and the former two were welcomed back. They settled back in alright, and Aang soon went to sleep. Apparently being stuck in an iceberg for however long made people tired. Iroh pulled Zuko aside after Aang was asleep.

"Zuko," he said softly, "You have heard the stories, right?"

"Which ones?" he smirked, "the ones about the airbenders, or the one about the Avatar?"

"The Avatar, of course." Iroh grinned. "I think Fate has played us a mixed blessing. The Avatar was supposedly from the Southern Air Temple, and the Southern Air Temple has been uninhabited since the Air Nomad Civil War. I do not think these things are a coincidence."

"Should we ask him tomorrow?"

"Not so directly; if he was from the Southern Air Temple, then he obviously had reason to be on the run. We will speak with him tomorrow, but keep in mind that tomorrow is unlikely to be one of tranquility."

"True enough," Zuko sighed. "it looks like it's back to the old battlefield with us then. I guess I have no other reason to be awake if I don't want an Air Warrior bombing raid to be my wakeup call tomorrow."

Iroh laughed. "The Southern Water Tribe would probably be one of the last bastions of freedom in the world if the Air Warriors' influence spread that far." He explained, "the other two would be the Northern Water Tribe and Ba Sing Se."

"I didn't figure you were one to let this tribe go down without a fight."

"Of course not. This tribe is too beautiful to die."

"I've heard the jokes, of course. The people of the Southern Water Tribe are too sexy to be destroyed; the Tribe itself is too awesome to ever fall. We've done well, uncle. Cheers."

The two of them laughed over this for a while, making a few other jokes and cracks about the glory of the Water Tribe, or about its good-looking inhabitants. They spent nearly an hour giving toasts to the power of the Water Tribes with teacups, before eventually retiring to bed in preparation for the battle that would almost surely occur that next morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I apologize for nothing. This fic will be updated about once a week-ish.**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

The preparations were done in swift, efficient order, and soon the entire fighting force of the Southern Water Tribe was ready for the upcoming invasion. They were not all in one position, but rather, their troops were scattered throughout the capital city and the surrounding villages and were armed with durable catapults, sturdy towers used to give anti-aerialists some altitude against their airborne foes, and the seas were lined with powerful battleships from the Water Tribe Navy.

Aang did not seem too happy about the idea of fighting fellow airbenders, let alone the idea of being woken up and being warned about said situation, but it also seemed that he was unaware of the situation at hand.

"Why are the Air Nomads attacking you?" Aang asked skeptically, "surely it has nothing to do with a desire to prove that we're studlier than you, does it?"

"If only it were that simple," Zuko sighed, "It started out as an ambition at the Watern Air Temple, which soon spread to the Eastern Air Temple and part of the Northern Air Temple. Only the Southern Air Temple resisted this movement, and that was when the attack happened."

"I'm from the Southern Air Temple! Aang exclaimed, "That… explains a few things. So basically all of the other Air nomads decided that we were pahtying too hard and so they attacked us? Those bastards!"

"Uhh…" Zuko stammered, "sure. Let's go with that. Anyway, they thought up some grandiose plan to take over the world, and so they've exterminated all the firebenders and Air Nomads that are not part of the Air Warrior Confederation, and they've got a good grip on the Earth kingdom as well."

"And what about the Water Tribes?"

Zuko smirked, as if he were waiting to hear these words.

"It's like my uncle always says—the Water Tribes are too beautiful to die. That applies not only to the cities, but more so to the people."

"You're mighty confident about that, you know," Aang remarked.

"Aang, let me put it to you this way," Zuko explained, "My uncle once flexed, and his muscles cured a young Earth Kingdom woman's lesbianism."

There was a moment of awed silence from the young airbender, as well as Zuko.

"He must be a Grandmaster," Aang exclaimed, "so it looks like I have much to learn. Still, I'm the Avatar, so that has to count for something."

Because of what Iroh mentioned last night, this did not take Zuko by surprise nearly as much as it would have otherwise. Instead, he smirked again.

"So you ARE the elusive Avatar," he remarked, "They were looking for you when they broke up your party at the Southern Air Temple."

"There was no party at the Southern Air Temple," Aang denied, "a pahty, aye; but no party to speak of. Knowing that these Air Warriors broke it up though—it hits me, Zuko. It hits me right here."

Aang pretended to get all dramatic, and put his hand to his chest.

"So does that mean you'll join us?"

"well, if the talk around your beautiful tribe is true, then it seems that my Southern Air Temple pahty got busted up by the popos several years ago. This saddens me."

"I take it popo is some sort of Air Nomad slang?"

"Yeah. Don't ask though. I'll keep it short—I'm fighting with ya."

"Alright then," Zuko nodded, "meet me at the Chief's Palace as soon as you can."

Zuko left Aang's room, and Aang got himself ready, and went outside to make sure Appa was okay, which he was. In the meantime, Zuko had gone straight to Iroh and shared the news.

Iroh was not surprised at all to know that Aang was the Avatar, but said that he would be a vital asset in their war against the invading Air Warriors. They obviously had no right to order the avatar around, and so what Aang decided to do in this fight was up to him.

Aang did show up a few minutes later, however, asking about an airbender he met in one of the villages.

"The only other airbender other than you that I know of that lives here is Xilingshi." Iroh explained, "but she's marked her glider, which is how we distinguish her from the enemies. She's an expert dogfighter, and that really hits the Air Warriors where it hurts."

Aang suddenly smiled. "She and I would probably get along well," he remarked, "I loved dogfighting back at the Southern Air Temple. Most of the time I only did it for fun, but after the invasions started, I took a more serious approach. I think I know how I'm going to counterattack them now."

With that, he headed outside, and Zuko turned once again to Iroh.

"You think Xi will fall for him?" he chuckled.

"You never know with her—or with him for that matter."

A few more words were exchanged, and a few strategies were sent out. The Southern Water Tribe did not know when it was going to be faced with the raid, but they knew it would be sometime that day.

Their premonitions served them well. They waited nearly an hour before any airbenders showed up, which had thus given them ample time to prepare their defenses and methods of counterattack. Upon seeing the first airbenders and their war balloons and airships come into view, Aang wasted no time in shooting into the sky. His aerial talent actually caught Xilingshi off-guard, and for a few seconds, she was captivated by his elegance and grace.

She stopped and shook her head. _"I gotta keep my head on straight," _she thought to herself, _"first we fight, then we win, then I can swoon over him—or whatever else. He looks a little young… but when did that stop anyone? Meh, I'm probably just exaggerating."_

She stopped musing and took to the skies as well. Xilingshi certainly had talent, and it was no wonder the Water Tribes supported her. She was a very swift flyer, and skilled as well. She was able to flip form her glider and land on top of it, riding it like a surfboard. This was not an old trick, and once Aang noticed what Xilingshi was doing, he mimicked it. When he did, he had a distinct vision of one of his past lives doing the same thing. Whatever the case, this time riding the top of one's glider was not just for style. This time it was to get a better shot, as Xilingshi demonstrated. She concentrated some energy into one of her hands and then released it. A fine line of air shot from her fist, and several yard away, it exploded, taking a war balloon with it. This was exactly the type of provocation the Air Warriors were waiting for, and suddenly their position dissolved and they began their attack, several of them aiming for Xilingshi and the unidentified airbender accompanying her. He drew the attention and curiosity of the Air Warriors, Simply for the fact that they had not seen an airbender outside of their ranks besides Xilingshi for a long time.

The leader of this raiding party, who was in one of the ships as opposed to the zeppelins or war balloons, smirked as she glanced up at the two airbenders, whose attacks had now been joined by Water Tribe catapults. Her ship increased in speed as it charged for the Capital City's coastline. Waterbenders guarded this coast, however, and were using the waves to try and throw some ships off course. They aimed for the larger one, which was part of the young Airbender's plan. Her ship got mostly ignored while her larger, red herring ships took the damage.

While Xilinghsi flew off towards a different part of the battle, Aang landed back next to Zuko and Iroh, who were towards the front of the battle. They were waiting for the Air warriors to get close enough, and wat the same time were launching ice spikes, water bombs, spears, clubs, and boomerangs at their attackers—but were also looking for the leader of this band of raiders. The moment that said leader of the raid disembarked, they recognized her right away.

"Azula" Zuko exclaimed. What remained of his left eye was even raised a bit in surprise. She had not seen him or Iroh, but anyone who knew the Southern Water Tribe knew that they would be there. Furthermore, Azula had been born into a house of manly men, and their heritage was a mixture of Water Tribe and Air Warrior. While she, her grandparents, and her father had been airbenders, her brother Zuko, her uncle Iroh, and her mother Ursa had all been waterbenders—and very schmexy ones at that. After all, the art of being sexyfine was not just limited to the male members of the family.

This was not the cause of Azula's manly senses tingling. Nay, she was used to the vast amounts of manliness exuded by Zuko, and even moreso by Iroh. There was a touch of studliness mixed with a little extra manliness coming from the same area. It had to be that boy.

"Wait," Aang exclaimed, "you know her?"

"She's my sister," Zuko explained, "and I suppose if we're going to be talking about this that we should at least do so while we defend the city."

"Got it," Aang nodded, and the two of them jumped up to one of the walls and manned a couple of catapults. A well-aimed shot from Iroh's catapult knocked a zeppelin down into a ship, where both of them exploded. It reminded Iroh somewhat of the incident with the iceberg, except this was slightly more interesting, and slightly less likely to fling massive ice shards in his general direction.

"I'm curious to know where she got her good looks from," Aang commented, to continue the conversation from earlier, "especially if she's not part of the Water Tribes."

"You're seriously bringing this question up in the middle of a battlefield?" Zuko exclaimed, whipping out a boomerang and flinging it towards an opportunistic airbender without even turning to face said enemy, "I'm sorry that I can't recommend asking her out at this point in time."

"Hey," Aang defended, keeping his cool, "I was just curious. "I was always taught at the Air Temple to be respectful to the ladies. Now that I'm fighting them though… it's different."

Zuko acknowledged Aang's remark before jumping off the wall and into the fray. Aang took off back into the skies where it seemed that he and Xilingshi were almost competing for style. Nevertheless, it was not their first focus, and both airbenders proved to be very powerful forces.

One thing that the Southern Water Tribe soon noticed was that not all of the soldiers using gliders were even airbenders. Some of them were using mechanical flying machines clearly based off of gliders, but that rode on various air currents, likely produced by some airbenders somewhere in the ranks. It was stunning how much technological activity had surged through the Air Warrior Confederation's ranks after they had conquered the Fire Nation. Perhaps it was this that compensated for their smaller numbers. Whatever the case, it was clear to the rest of the world that they were a powerful and formidable force that was not to be taken lightly.

It was not long before the Air Warriors and the Southern Water Tribe were locked in full combat. Azula relentless pursued her targets, fighting her way towards Iroh and Zuko until she confronted the latter. Aang was being too evasive at the moment, but perhaps she could beat the information out of her brother. Whatever the case, airbender and waterbender soon found themselves in furious combat with each other. Azula's crazy fury worked against Zuko's cool, and both proved to be formidable benders, even at the respective ages of only 18 and 20.

"You know," Zuko commented as he remembered his uncle's teachings, "this would be a lot more fun if we could fight barefoot and shirtless like we did that time at the Eastern Air Temple—nothing got the blood pumping better than attracting a crowd with my manliness."

Azula actually laughed at this as she continued a furious barrage of attacks at her brother, "you really thinkn they came for you? They came to see me."

"I don't know," Zuko joked, "There was at least one man that said he would be gay for Uncle Iroh. Think his name was Haru or something…"

"Everyone is gay for Uncle, Zuzu. Even you. Now, if you had said that this Haru fellow was gay for you…"

"he did say that." Zuko's face turned slightly red, "I just didn't want to confess it."

"Aw, Zuzu is still shy. It's a pity I'm going to have to kill you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Azula," Zuko defended, "because although you probably knew it anyways, the Avatar has returned."

There was no point in trying to keep it a secret, as he knew Azula would find out anyways. Besides, that didn't make a very interesting story when the heroes had the advantage anyways. The villains would always find out at exactly the worst possible time, and so breaking the ice earlier was a much more effective and surprising route to take.

Azula did not respond, but continued with her powerful flip-kicks and aerial swipes, using her glider as a weapon. Zuko whipped out his club and blocked Azula's attacks, sometimes using his feet to bring up walls of ice to prevent Azula from kicking up any low sucker attacks. As more and more time passed, however, it was becoming apparent that the Water Tribe was suffering much more damage than usual. Where had they faltered? What had happened?

Even Zuko was soon knocked unconscious from a strike to the head from Azula's glider. She had feigned one move and pulled another—a trick that normally would not have worked on the waterbender, except that Azula had not tried it at all until that point, and so he had stopped expecting it. It was not long after this that she confronted Aang and a similar battle ensued. However, Aang did not seem bent on killing Azula, neither did Azula seem bent on killing Aang.

"Give yourself up, Avatar," she suggested, "and your friends will be spared."

She was actually going out on a whim here. The only reason she assumed Aang cared at all for the Southern Water Tribe was because he was fighting alongside them.

Incidentally, Aang's old teachings kicked in, and even with his frivolous attitude and talented combat skills, he was not fond of all the violence happening around him. He turned around and noticed that Chief Iroh was watching him, as well as several other waterbenders and airbenders, both of whom had heard Azula's offer. If they didn't have to bleed more, they figured it was a good way out of the situation. Bleeding, like swooping, was bad.

"If he gives himself up, Chief," Azula smirked, "we will be out of here faster than Ty Lee the ditz."

Iroh frowned and glanced over at Aang. Aang seemed ready to hand himself over, and he wingked at Iroh, hoping he would get his message that Aang didn't plan to stay locked up. No one locked up someone as studly as Aang without expecting him to bust out within 38 minutes.

"I'll turn myself in," Aang grinned, "if I can stare at you luridly while you take me."

"On the condition that I can do the same," Azula laughed, unfazed by Aang's seeming creepiness.

"Deal." Aang nodded, and Azula smirked yet again.

"You heard the boy," she shouted to her troops, "let's haul it out of here. We got what we came for!"

With that, the Air Warriors passed the word along, and formally and peacefully retreated from the shores of the Southern Water Tribe, who began collecting itself. Azula was watching Aang closely, "to make sure he did not break out", and more importantly (although she would not ever admit it) because she too was captivated by his good looks and his beautiful hair.

Eventually, Zuko came back around, and was somewhat angry and very surprised that Iroh had just let Aang go like that. However, Iroh was no Frenchie who surrendered at every whim. He explained to Zuko that Aang had turned himself in, and seemed to have a plan of escape already on his mind.

"I would not be surprised either," he continued, "Like I said before—I like this kid's style."

"That reminds me," Zuko remarked, "did they ever take his bison, Appa?"

A loud grunt from behind them was a swift answer to their question. The giant bison landed with a loud thump in front of them, knocking Zuko off his feet.

"Damn," Zuko shrugged, "I've gotta stop underestimating that kid. He thinks of everything."

"He has learned well," Iroh nodded, "I must learn of his srource."

The two waterbenders clambered onto Appa, who took off in the direction the Air Warriors had gone. It was not long before they caught up to the retreating fleet, which was slower moving because of all the ships and balloons that had to stay together, and because of the damage that much of the fleet had obtained, thus reducing its speed further.

Aboard Azula's ship, Aang actually counted the number of seconds it took for him to break out of his bonds and escape his room.

"_64 seconds to break out of the room, 19 to escape my bonds… Either Azula was going easy on me and I'm losing my touch, or it was just a slow day from the iceberg incident. I'll blame the iceberg."_

Granted, he did not escape unseen, but the guards that were placed in the hallways were no match for the avatar. One of the higher-ranked soldiers even made the classical blunder.

"What? That's impossible! How did you escape?"

"Come on," he laughed, "did you really think random guards number 1 and 2 could hold me? I'm too beautiful to be in a cage, m'lady. I think your Commander-In-Chief would agree too. I saw her looking at me the way she was… I was staring right back."

Without warning, he whacked the woman on the head with enough force to drop her instantly, and then took off, diving off the edge of the airship. He had not encountered Azula on the airship, but he had seen her disembark, and knew that his trouble with her would begin if he flew over her ship—but only if she noticed him. This would be an interesting series of events that were about to unfold. Aang thought about them as he glided away from the airship (which had not launched attacks at him in fear of hitting another part of their fleet) and down towards the water.

"Bring it on, Air Warrior Confederation." He grinned, muttering to himself. "No one beats the avatar."


	3. Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There is actually a 'deleted scene' of a [non-explicit] sexier and comedic nature that goes with this chapter, but it does not have to be read for the story to be understood. Anyone interested in receiving it, just let me know.

**CHAPTER 3: The Southern Air Temple**

There was no time wasted. Aang was immediately in a dogfight with several air Warriors, but the avatar proved superior. Zuko and Iroh sat atop Appa, watching the scenario unfold. It was only Iroh's decision to hold back that kept Zuko from commanding Appa to soar into the fray. Zóraki

"If we jump in right now," Iroh warned, "they'll aim at us. Flying bison are not small targets, and we both clearly understand that Avatar Aang has style."

The fighting continued for a few more minutes, and Zuko grew more impatient. However, Aang proved to hold his ground, and soon, he was not alone.

Another airbender, unmistakably Xilingshi, had flown in. She drew attention from Aang for just a moment—and this was the moment that Iroh and Zuko needed.

"YIP YIP!" Zuko shouted, and Appa grunted and jumped off the cliff they stood on, soaring towards the battle where his master was fighting. They flew low towards the sea so they could pick up some water, and then gained altitude. With waterbending in the sky, it gave them an advantage of strength and power that the Air Warriors' speed could not handle.

The discomforting aspect of the situation was that Azula was nowhere to be seen.

"And we know that when that happens, she won't remain seen until we mention her."

"It's just like the old tales, nephew," Iroh nodded, staying calm while he successfully shot down three Air Warriors on mechanical gliders simultaneously; "they do not come until they are called."

Almost as if she had been listening in and waiting for their words, Azula came out of nowhere. Zuko smacked his forehead, and she caught Aang off guard before he could react, and he tumbled towards the ocean. There were too many airships and fierce airbenders in their way for Zuko and Iroh to go down and catch him, and so he hit the water.

However, Aang had something different in mind. He shot upward in a spiraling vortex of water. His eyes and tattoos were glowing, and the water he was bending was swirling around him at a rapid pace. He spread his arms out and released the vicious torrent, which clipped several Air Warriors from the sky, and also damaged Azula's zeppelin enough that it started to sink in altitude. Aang then landed down on a chunk of ice and with the rest of his water knocked several of the ships back. This worked well enough as Appa's cue, and he flew down towards where his master was standing. Aang's fury of the Avatar State had cleared them a path, to say the least.

On the way down and over the water, Zuko noticed Aang's staff floating among the water, and so using a quick bending move, he pulled it up and into his hands. When Appa landed on the iceberg next to Aang, he and the three benders stood there, almost challenging the now crippled Air Warrior army to fight them.

"You got 'em," Zuko laughed, indicating the wreckage of Air Warrior machinery

"But they're not through fighting," Iroh warned, "heads up!"

A huge flaming catapult bomb came screaming towards them, but Aang reacted quick enough to get his staff out and divert it into a nearby cliff, thus sealing the fate of the Air Warriors. The icy walls collapsed and buried some ships, and blocked others. There would be a while before Azula would be coming after any of them. Aang made a note of that and the three of them laughed.

"I didn't believe in getting my butt handed to me in my last life," Aang smirked, "so what makes these bozos think that I was going to start believing it was possible this time around?"

Zuko and Iroh both chuckled, as Appa flew back to the Southern Water Tribe. The morale of the group was good, but now they had a few choices to make.

"So how did you pull off that stunt earlier?" Zuko asked, referring to Aang's burst of Avatar State where he had executed the deadly waterbending moves he had.

"I'm not sure," Aang shrugged, "it's just something that got triggered—that's all I understand about it, anyways. Really it doesn't make very much sense, as I've never done any real waterbending outside of the Avatar State. I need to learn water, earth and fire, obviously."

"Provided you can reach the allies there," Iroh added, "perhaps the Northern Water Tribe would be the place for you to go to learn more about waterbending. Because of the supporters of the Air Warriors, it is less subject to their raids. The most the tribe ever does to members of the opposite faction is bicker a bit, and maybe slap each other around a little."

"I can do that," Aang nodded, "but how will I know friend from foe?"

"I'll be going with you." Zuko replied, "Someone's got to prove to you that they make them sexier up north, at the very least."

"How does that work if you're from the south?"

"We are actually from the north," Iroh explained, "Various political activities between the two tribes, as well as the disruption from the remaining three Air Temples, brought us down here."

"It's a long story," Zuko added.

"So are you coming, Chief Iroh?" Aang turned to him as they landed back in the safety of the Southern water Tribe Capital.

"It is for those reasons that I cannot." Iroh's face straightened. "While I do not think that this is the last time we will meet, know that I am obligated to stay and defend my tribe."

There was a unanimous understanding between them, and after a little preparation, Zuko met back up with Aang, and the two soon took to the skies on Appa.

The trip northward was mostly uneventful, as Zuko slept most of the way, snoring loudly.

He was asleep again by the time they landed at the Southern Air Temple. Aang, figuring that a little practical joke never did much harm, slipped a spider down Zuko's back.

He woke up no less than 2 seconds later, slamming his hand onto his back.

"You can nudge me next time," he advised Aang, "it works just as effectively."

"Either way," Aang replied, jumping to the ground, "we're here."

"I could tell," Zuko frowned, jumping down and landing next to Aang.

They could tell already that things here were not going to be pretty.

"Wow," Aang frowned, "they really didn't leave any of the pahty alive."

"We can keep looking," Zuko reassured him, "although Iroh was right. I think you froze yourself for about a century in there."

"No wonder my dreams lasted so long." Aang frowned. "Still… it wouldn't hurt to see if anyone has taken refuge here. It seems clear of Air Warriors."

Out of this curiosity, he called out for anyone. His first few attempts produced no results, but after the 4th time, they heard a rustling movement and suddenly became alert.

"Show yourself," Zuko demanded, and naturally, there was silence. Aang, who was originally about to ask Zuko not to use such sternness towards what he thought was one of his people, but the fact that the source of the rustling did not reveal itself roused his suspicions as well. They both waited in silence for a moment before Zuko brought out a water whip and lashed it in the direction of the rustling.

A young black-haired woman clad in red tumbled out and landed face down in front of them, soaking wet. She got up and glared at both of them, particularly Zuko. She identified him as the one who had thrown the water since he was the one clad in blue.

"Do you attack anything that moves?" she snarked, shaking some of the water out of her hair, "or is it just a paranoid reflex?"

"It could have been averted if you had just stepped out." Zuko explained as the girl stood up.

"Yeah," the girl snarked, "and jumped out to a bunch of enemies and get captured like the rest of my people? No thanks, I'll pass."

"You're from the Fire Nation?"

"Gee… you'd think with the red skirt and the pointy boots and the fire shooting from my hands that it would have been a little less obvious."

When she said this, the girl surrounded both her hands with flames, but the hems of her sleeves did not burn. She was a firebender.

"Hey, hey," Zuko held his hands in front of him "I'm sorry, okay? But these ARE Air Nomads Lands, so I assumed you were one of them."

"Well, Ike," she nodded, "it's abundantly clear that I'm NOT one of them, so would you care to introduce yourself and explain why you're here, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"We were on our way up north," Aang explained, and proceeded to tell their story. He was certainly much more charismatic than Zuko, who was much more blunt. He explained their situation, introduced himself and Zuko, and explained where they were going and why.

"Fine," she nodded, "call me Toph."

She paused and turned to the waterbender.

"Consider yourself lucky you had your friend there," she chuckled, "he saved your hide with his studly charisma and beautiful hair."

"Like I said…" Zuko started, but Toph interrupted him. His dark-skinned face had a slight reddish hue

"Take a joke, Ike. I'm not going to bite your head off over it. Besides, if you knew anything about bending, you would know that water puts out fire. You've got the advantage. It might make things kinky too if you think hard enough about it."

"Wait, WHAT?" Zuko gaped, but Toph was walking away towards Aang. It almost seemed like she was swaying her hips on purpose. Zuko was half glad they didn't see how red he was, even with the dark tone of his skin.

"So what are you doing here?" Aang asked, "Is there anyone else here?"

"I don't think you'll find much in the ways of friends here." Toph replied, "There is the occasional Air Warrior, but you'll know when they're coming. "

"So why are YOU here then?" Zuko asked,

"Well," Toph snarked, "I'm a firebender, the Air Warriors have exterminated them, and continue to exterminate anyone they discover to be a firebender, and since this place is deserted, what better place for me to go into hiding? That's what the Avatar did, right Aang?"

It had been one of the things Aang had mentioned when introducing himself, so it was not that Toph magically knew.

"Yeah," Aang confessed, "so what started the war anyways? I kind of flew the coop before it happened."

"I'm not sure either," Toph shrugged, "I was born 17 years ago, not 100. Whatever the case, let's at least get out of this open."

Toph led Zuko and Aang to a central sanctuary, where there was a door with an elaborate swirling-shaped pipe-like device in front of them. When Zuko gave it a second glance, he noticed it looked like one variation of an Air Nomad Emblem. Toph noticed his curiosity.

"Apparently you normally use airbending to open it," she nodded towards Aang, "but I've used fire with enough power to open it anyways."

She stepped back before laughing a stream of flame through the opening. The other openings shot flames out of them seconds later and the door opened.

Toph pushed the door open a little further, to let some light into the chamber. Once inside, she and Zuko were surrounded by numerous hosts—or so they thought. A second glance simply indicated that they were statues, motionless and dormant like the temple around them.

"It's an Avatar chamber," Aang explained, "which means I should be in here somewhere."

They searched the chamber for a few moments until Toph found it.

"Hey get this," she called out, "mister studly man is gonna be miss sexy-hips in the next life."

Aang and Zuko both actually snorted. "Did you really just call me mister studly man?" Aang asked.

"Uhh…" Toph stammered, thankful that they didn't notice a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "just shut your traps and get over here. This is funny."

Aang and Zuko followed Toph's voice until they found out what she was talking about. Next to the (rather good-looking) statue of Aang was the statue of a Water Tribe woman, and she looked not only tough, but also muscular. Zuko squeezed his own arm, as if he felt like this statue was a threat to his own manliness. Suddenly, however, they both stopped in their tracks, as a chirping noise was heard. Zuko froze, but Toph only remained still for a few seconds.

"Momo," she called out, and a lemurbat appeared from behind some of the statues.

"Is that what's been following us," Zuko exclaimed, skeptical that that had been the producer of the noise he had heard a while back

"Most likely," Toph shrugged.

"I've got half a mind to eat that thing," Zuko smirked, "life in the Water Tribe means you'll be eating a lot of meat—of several different kinds."

"I could live with that," Toph agreed, "or in either of the Water Tribes. I've seen the people. I've heard the tales. I admit that you're not so different."

"What do you… oh." Zuko turned red again. Aang nudged him and winked.

Toph led them deeper into the chamber, where she used firebending to light a few torches on the walls. It appeared that she had installed them herself, and she had reasonable living quarters. Toph decided to give Aang a rundown of the situation in the rest of the temple, and mentioned that there were no survivors, and surprisingly, very few remains. They wound up spending the evening at Toph's hideout, but were off into the skies early the next morning…

Azula's damaged fleet landed in an Air Warrior-controlled harbor, where to their surprise; they saw a familiar-looking Water Tribe Battleship.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Azula grinned, "we're about to say hello to an old friend."

In fact, the man they were talking about was on the neck of his ship looking out at them. Some of the more keen-eyes scouts returned to Azula a few minutes later with their reports.

"It's chief Zhao!" one of them squealed, "The man who cured my lesbianism!"

"That… was more information than I needed to know, Keiko, but that's good to hear." Azula nodded, grinning upon hearing the man's name. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, even though I didn't want to be reminded of that one earthbender either…"

"Isn't he also the one who turned Ozuma gay?" another scout commented,

"I do not need to hear about everyone's sexual alignments," Azula smacked her own forehead, "we are here for repairs. The fact that Chief Zhao is here might make things easier, as long as…"

She paused and then shook her head. They were close enough now for Azula to notice someone else among those accompanying the waterbender.

"Damn it," she swore to herself. "Hahn's there."

Nevertheless, Hahn or no Hahn, Azula's fleet landed or docked, depending on the machine. Azula jumped up onto his ship and gave him a proper greeting. The Northern Water Chief smirked.

"Chief Zhao," Azula beamed, "it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"What happened to you, Azula?" Zhao laughed, "Your fleet got ravaged!"

"If it weren't for the knowledge I obtained from the matter," Azula replied, keeping her cool, "it would have been infuriating."

Despite her fury towards Xilingshi, the Avatar, and her brother and uncle, Azula kept her calm surprisingly well. Zhao seemed interested in what Azula was about to say.

"I crossed paths with the avatar," she told him, "and I figured that since I ran into you, that we could turn this into a little game—what would you think of that?"

"What kind of game?" Zhao laughed. "I don't think you're in much of a position to bargain, are you?"

"You know why I do what I do." Azula winked, but suddenly her eyes shot open and her teeth gritted. She spun around and her left fist connected with the selfsame Hahn she had seen earlier. He had "attempted" to grab her ass (in Azula's words, anyway. Anyone watching would say he succeeded, but like hell Azula would ever admit that). Zhao did not even take notice of this incident.

"Just a little duel—you and I: No shirts, no shoes, but plenty of service."

Zhao laughed, but accepted Azula's terms. Should she win, Zhao would help her repair her fleet. Should he win, he would just recruit her entire crew. The Air Warriors and Northern Rebels seemed fond of the idea that these two would be dueling, and so most of them followed them down to the arena later that afternoon.

The match that ensued here was full of incredible airbending and waterbending shenanigans, well-defined physiques (particularly that of an 18-year-old airbending prodigy and a certain Water Chief), and hundreds of swooning fans. True to Azula's remark, both of them had stripped their shirts and gone barefoot, even though such things were technically only required in an Agni Kai. To cut a long story short, however, Azula won the match, but it was an astounding performance from both of them, and there was much rejoicing on both sides. Even Zhao did not seem upset that he had lost, despite Azula's ecstasy over her triumph.

"You did well," Azula admitted, "and I assure you that if I were a lesbian, that I wouldn't be after that."

"You turned many a man back to being straight," Zhao laughed, "so just let me know what you need."

"That'll take a while," Azula confessed, "You sure you've got the time?" Her tone was almost a coo with her last statement.

"Hm, maybe;" Zhao replied, half-joking "You've got about three days to assess it all."

"You've got less than three seconds," she warned and threw an attack at him directly after her statement. This was not an attempt at a sucker attack—just a test of Zhao's reflexes. Zhao blocked it and crossed his arms, smirking.

"You really do play games with all your allies, don't you?" he laughed,

"That's one way to put it," Azula replied coyly, "but there is a bit more I should share with you in regards to the avatar and his company. They are heading northward, most likely to your tribe. Chief Iroh was with him up until…"

"That's what I needed to know," Zhao nodded, "I'll even help you hook up some especially good repairs for sharing that piece of information."

Azula smirked as she returned to her ship. Gaining allies for her seemed ever so easy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There is also a 'deleted scene' of a [non-explicit] sexier and comedic nature that goes with this chapter as well, but it does not have to be read for the story to be understood. Anyone interested in receiving it, just let me know.

**CHAPTER 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi, Part 1  
><strong>

Flying over the next while proved to be relatively uneventful. Recent storms, narrow evasion of Air Warrior navies, and lack of knowing where their destination was had thrown Aang, Toph, and Zuko all out of balance. They had recently run into a group of Air Warriors, and so another battle was under way. The hardest part about fighting the Air Warriors was their absurdly swift speed. If they lost their speed, their low strength and attack power usually helped Zuko, Aang, and Toph bring them down. Pointed weapons, such as Zuko's spears (although arguably, Toph's firebending could count), proved effective against their war balloons, however, and Toph took the last balloon down by lunging towards it and slashing it. Once it started falling, Toph lunged back as Aang piloted Appa to get below her so that she would not freefall to her death. Zuko caught her by the hand and helped her back up. Except for a few scratches though, none of them were injured.

The Air Warriors took particular interest in the lone firebender who had appeared from nowhere. They retreated for the time being, giving Aang, Toph, and Zuko another victory. However, they knew that they would continue to be hunted, especially since they had a firebender and the avatar in their group.

"All in a day's work," Zuko shrugged, kicking back. Air Warriors usually dominated the skies, and so running into small scuffles like this was not a rare occasion. Many rouge airbenders would often ambush land travellers by dive-bombing them. Even ships sometimes fell victim to this. The sole dominance of such a powerful medium such as the sky continued to keep the airbenders ahead of the other nations in battle terms.

"You know," Toph idly commented as her eyes wandered casually over Zuko's figure, "taking into consideration all of this random crap that's been happening over the last couple days, I'm up for landing somewhere and taking a break."

"I like that idea," Aang grinned, "the next island we hit, we'll land at."

"That's a risky idea," Zuko explained, "I mean, maybe if we were heading to the Fire Nation where the beaches are full of peple clothed less than usual, but this is random ocean. Other than Air Warriors, we really can't expect anything besides a Water Navy ship if we're lucky, a couple of sea monsters if we're unlucky, or an Air Navy ship if we're REALLY unlucky."

"Isn't Kyoshi Island somewhere nearby?" Toph suggested.

"They are." Zuko warned, "But if it were me, I'd stay clear of them. Kyoshi Warriors are trouble."

"Come now, how bad could it be?" Aang asked, "They're just more women, right? I mean, unless they're lesbians, I don't think they can resist the charm of the Water Tribe heir and the Avatar."

"And if they ARE lesbians, that means they'll be hitting on me." Toph warned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Zuko winked at her.

"Oh, so this is the same way you're gay for Chief Zhao?" Toph countered.

"Everyone's gay for Zhao, Toph." Zuko warned, "though I'm not sure how you knew about Zhao in the first place. Have you been up north?"

"Nah, I met him in battle once. He really was as sexy as you said he was. His daughter almost made me turn into a lesbian though."

"well, this conversation has taken an interesting turn." Aang laughed, "but the good news is, is I see Kyoshi Island from here. It's a ways off though."

"Don't worry," Zuko grinned, "I think we can wait."

He went back to eyeing Toph's sexy hips. Toph pretended not to notice, but she did punch Zuko periodically when she noticed where his unfrozen eye was. He chuckled and reminded himself to ask her about that later on.

"You know Aang," Toph said a few minutes later, simply to break the silence, "I take that you'll eventually need a firebending teacher, being the Avatar and all. Either way, it's a good thing you're as studly as you are, otherwise I'd need a bit more motivation before I was willing to teach you."

"Oh!" Aang laughed, "well I suppose I should thank you for volunteering. I've still got a ways to go before I reach fire though."

"Well," Zuko raised an eyebrow, "it looks like Toph just fell for Aang."

"Everyone falls for me, Zuko." Aang explained, "floozies would literally throw themselves at my feet, often wearing much less than their mothers would approve of."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "you make me want to be at one of your Southern Air Temple pahties, Aang." She smiled. "that'd be a fun thing for you to take me and Zuko to."

"_her and Zuko? And not me? I think I've just been turned down in favor of another man. But wait! We were never going out in the first place! My perfect record still lives on! Haha!"_

Eventually they reached the island—or at least, one of the islands in the small chain. It was either that or a small peninsula off the island. Whatever the case, this one seemed mostly uninhabited. They got off Appa, and Toph wasted no time in getting to what she wanted to do. A few seconds later, she had stripped to her skivvies and was sunbathing, her eyes closed.

Both Zuko and Aang looked at each other, and spent a few seconds ogling Toph's well-shaped body. However, soon even Toph had something ogle. By coincidence, the moment she opened her eyes, she saw Zuko and Aang stripping down in front of her as well. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and staring luridly after them, but they took to the water. Toph was not fond of water, but she did like watching smexy men in the water. It seemed that they were almost water-skiing, using some of the massive fish in the area as their source of motion. It was funny to watch, especially as Aang and Zuko tried outdoing each other with various crazy stunts. Toph simply closed her eyes and continued to soak up the sun. I was only natural for her to enjoy the sun, what with the connection between it and firebending. That, and she was certainly not hard on the eyes.

It was only after a good amount of time that the three of them decided to get dressed and see if there was any civilization on the island. However, there was a problem with the "getting dressed" part, as some kids had apparently taken their clothes and run back inland. The little footprints in the sand were hard to deny.

"Well," Zuko frowned, "the 'good' news is that we know there is some sign of civilization around here. The bad news is that apparently we're going to have to run through the village in our skivvies. It's just like any other children's story with some sort of sappy moral."

"Why don't we just let Aang do it?" Toph suggested, "He's studly enough that he could make the girls of this island answer to his every command."

"Do I get a say in this?" Aang asked.

"It depends on what your answer is," Toph replied.

"You really don't think I'm afraid to do that, do you?" Aang argued, "I'm the Avatar."

"Come on, Toph." Zuko encouraged her, "what do we have to worry about? It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of either."

"He's got a point, Toph," Aang added. Zuko gave an inaudible sigh of relief—now his words seemed more like encouragement instead of him telling her she was hot—which had been his true intention from the start, though he would never had admitted it.

They eventually resigned to their fate, following the footsteps. Aang led them, and Zuko and Toph seemed to take a shier approach, but perhaps it was because they were also sneaking glances at each other, trying to do so without the other one noticing. Granted, it also helped that both of them were quite attractive anyways. It also helped that they were both also eyeing Aang in a "damn-that-kid's-a-stud" sort of way.

They eventually stumbled into the village, where to their surprise; they found a small group of Kyoshi Warriors waiting for them.

"Aang," Zuko whispered, nudging him forward, "talking to people and being studly is your thing. Take it away, will ya?"

"I'm curious," said the woman with the largest headdress, "as to what brings a ragtag group of people such as yourselves to the Island of Kyoshi."

"Well," Aang began to explain, "I AM the Avatar, and so I remember Kyoshi well. These are my friends Zuko of the Water Tribe and Toph of the Fire Nation. We're not your enemies."

"I hardly expected such," the woman chuckled. She looked to be in her late 20s, maybe early 30s at the most. "I figured that our enemies would be a little better dressed if they wanted to fight, that, and the colors of your skivvies sort of give away your nationalities anyways."

"So," Zuko raised an eyebrow, "is this the part where we get executed for trespassing?"

"No," the woman laughed, shaking her head, "This is the part where we introduce ourselves. My name is Suki. Welcome to Kyoshi Island, and make yourselves at home."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Suki continued.

"And you might want to watch out for some of the kids here," she added, taking bundles from her fellow warriors that turned out to be Aang, Zuko, and Toph's clothes, "they'll do that to locals and visitors alike on these beaches."

She tossed them to their respective owners, who quickly re-dressed.

"So tell me," Suki offered as she led the trio towards a large building in the heart of the village, "Why were you out swimming in the bay? Surely you weren't out for a pleasure cruise in eel-infested waters now, were you?"

"Eel-infested waters, you say?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know of Chuck the Magic Dragon then?" Suki exclaimed, "inconceivable! This must be rectified at once. Also, consider yourselves lucky."

"So wait." Toph noted, "If we're lucky to NOT be faced with certain death by a giant sea monster, why are you trying to take us to see it?"

"Why not?" Suki laughed, "Besides, it'd be badass."

"Fair enough point," Toph agreed.

They got to the beach, and that was when they saw it—a huge eel monster, which Zuko told them was called an Unagi. The only other thing he could tell them about it was that it spewed water out its mouth and that it ate just about anything it could sink its teeth into.

"You know it well then," Suki smirked. "One of you needs to show off how studly you are, and try to ride it. It would be inconceivable for the Avatar to wuss out."

"Whoa!" Aang exclaimed, "you can ride those things? Suki, if I had known that, you wouldn't have even had to encourage me. I'm in!"

This time Aang did not even bother stripping down. He shot across the water, using airbending to give himself some altitude. When he was right above the beast's head, he stopped bending completely and landed right on top of it, grabbing the fin on its head to stay on. The Unagi thrashed, but soon Aang gained control of it—for a moment. Eventually the beast figured out it could fling Aang off if it thrashed its head hard enough, and up Aang went into the air. Zuko and Toph looked surprised [and one of Zuko's hands "subconsciously" wandered to Toph's back], and Suki looked eager to see the results.

However, Aang was too studly to let one thrash throw him off. He managed to control himself well enough that he landed right back where he had been before.

"He didn't fall!" Suki exclaimed, "INCONCEIVABLE!"

"You keep using that word, Suki." Zuko noted, "I do not think it means what you think it means."

"He'll never survive." Suki argued.

"Nonsense," Toph countered, watching Aang's moves as he kept smooth control over the Unagi, "You're only saying that because no one ever has."

"You can die too for all I care." Suki joked.

"As you wish." Toph winked.

The three of them (as well as the small group of Kyoshi Warriors and other villagers that started congregating behind then) continued to watch Aang's epic battle of awesomeness against the Unagi. Aang clearly had the gift of being a master of animals, for he refused to relent control over the beast. This struggle continued until Aang subdued the Unagi enough that he could fly off of it without it trying to bite him in half. He returned to the coast, where he was congratulated by Suki.

"You know, avatar," she smiled, "that was actually very well-played. We were just talking about how no one else has ever survived."

"So it was a trap then?"

"That's one way to put it. But did you really think that a sea monster could take down someone as sexy as you that easily?"

"Uhh… aren't you like 30 or something?"

"28, to be exact, but age is just a number. I'm pretty sure you get that a lot though."

Aang turned only slightly pink, but laughed. "They just can't resist me."

"The ironic part about that statement is that it's true, Avatar." Suki winked at him. "Look around you."

Aang looked around and saw swooning young ladies everywhere. In fact, they got his attention so well that he did not notice that Zuko and Toph had disappeared.

This gave Aang some motivation, and he started performing tricks on his glider or using various airbending techniques. The Kyoshi Island citizens did not seem so afraid of airbending as other places, possibly because the Air Warriors had not struck there yet. Even Suki was amused, but it seemed that there was also something else on his mind. Nevertheless, Aang was the spotlight of the show for several hours, and he even took a few of the smaller girls for rides on his glider. They swooned over him so strongly after these rides that it almost looked dangerous. Nevertheless, he was not one to complain about scoring with ladies.

It took Aang several hours to finally realize that Toph and Zuko were no longer with him. He did not assume they were in any danger, but he eventually had to figure out where they are. Bending teachers didn't come by that often, especially not firebenders, apparently.

"Suki," Aang called out, "can you get these floozies to let me go so I can find my friends?"

"Well, you _are _the Avatar, so I suppose I can comply."

Suki stamped her foot and the ground shook. "Break it up!" she barked, "Even the avatar needs a break. If you keep him up all night, he won't have time to get his beauty sleep, he won't be the studly man you witnessed today."

"but it's not night, I'm not that tired, and all I wanted to do was get them off me so I could breathe normally again."

"You know what a hurry we're in."

"Well, it's the only way I can be satisfied." Aang argued.

"Oh, have it your way." Suki fake-sighed.

To cut a long story short, Aang (and the others) returned to village, and he and Suki parted ways. Aang returned to the building they had been given by Suki to use as lodging, but was surprised at what he found when he entered.

Toph and Zuko were all over each other, including their faces. Aang dropped his staff, not quite so much out of surprise, but to see what it would make them do.

True to his suspicions, they jumped apart, their faces a little pink from being discovered. They were mostly clothed, but it was clear that they had been up to some things. The scene would not have looked so kinky if Zuko had not been missing his shirt and Toph's skirt wasn't at her waist. Nevertheless, Aang figured that they weren't about to explain it, so he didn't bother asking.

"So that's where you two ran off to." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not as kinky as it looks." Zuko argued.

"Psst," Toph whispered, "Zuko, put your shirt back on."

"Toph," Zuko whispered, "pull your skirt back down."

"Anyways," Aang continued, acting as if this scene was nothing new to him and that seeing his two friends all over each other was a regular occurrence was an everyday thing, "I was just wondering where you two went."

"Obviously," Toph snarked as she and Zuko restored their clothes to normal, "we went back home."

"Hey," Aang argued, "I wasn't asking what you did. I was mostly wondering why you didn't at least wait a few minutes so you could have watched me defeat the Unagi. You know how I don't exaggerate."

Toph and Zuko looked at each other and realized Aang had a point.

"Perhaps you'll have to show us again tomorrow," Zuko suggested, sounding sincere, "My uncle was right. You have style, damn it."

Both Aang and Toph laughed.

"Anyways," Toph turned to the others, "what do you think about that Suki woman?"

"I've got nothing against her," Aang shrugged, "if she's a killer, she's not very good at it."

"I don't think we should underestimate them anyways," Toph warned, "The last thing I want on our little 'vacation' is a trap."

"Well," Zuko shrugged, "if they're really trying to kill us, at least we'll die knowing that out last moments alive were good ones."

He winked specifically at Toph. Aang caught it as well, and winked back at Zuko without Toph noticing.

"I agree," Aang nodded, even though he was talking about something completely different, and knew what Zuko was trying to subtly reference. "I think if anything, we should learn a little more about them. If they're secretive about it, then we have reason to worry."

"Ha," Toph laughed, "that's a fair enough point. Granted, I'm still inclined to believe that these ladies aren't too beautiful to die like the Water Tribes are."

"Of course not." Zuko smirked, "They're not Water Tribe."

"So Ike, riddle me this." Toph pointed.

"Fire, if you will, Toph."

"Do they make them sexier up north?"

"You better believe they do."

"I believe it." Aang added, "especially with the talk of Chief Zhao and his daughter."

"Well, his daughter is a character, to say the least." Zuko laughed, "then again, so is Suki."

"But how old is Zhao's daughter?" Aang and Toph asked simultaneously.

"She's a year older than me," Zuko replied, "so 21. But enough of that. I'm tired; today's been a day, and it hasn't exactly been a lazy day."

"You definitely take after Chief Iroh," Toph approved, "manly and lazy."

"You definitely take after a 17-year-old firebender," Zuko countered, "snarky and hotheaded."

Toph didn't reply, but instead, just grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: The Warriors of Kyoshi Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There is also a 'deleted scene' of a [non-explicit] sexier and comedic nature that goes with this chapter as well, but it does not have to be read for the story to be understood. Anyone interested in receiving it, just let me know.

**CHAPTER 5: The Warriors of Kyoshi, Part 2**

The rest of the evening was mostly uneventful, except for Aang asking Zuko how long he wanted to stay on Kyoshi Island. Neither Zuko or Toph minded how long they stayed.

"It's not like we have a deadline or anything," Toph shrugged, "as long as we can stay alive, we'll be fine, wouldn't you say?"

"Well," Aang laughed, "there's always that theory that the Water Tribe could get overrun, but I think it's like Zuko said—they're too beautiful to die off."

"Apparently they also had enough good-looking folks in the Fire Nation to keep it from falling apart." Zuko noted, "how else can you explain why the Air Warriors have not exterminated them?"

"It's probably because you found the last firebender," Aang winked, "and being the stud that I am, can tell that you two are very fond of each other."

"Roy," Toph snarked, using the nickname she had given him, "you walked on Ike with his shirt off, and me with my skirt up. Really, if you couldn't tell that there was something going on between us, then I think part of your brain might still be frozen from that iceberg."

"Well," Aang scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair, "actually there was an inappropriate joke attached to that. Tell you what—I'll drop it."

"Smart plan." Toph winked, flaring up her arm, "wouldn't want to have to fry your ass the way I still need to do to Ike."

"If you were going to do to me what you did to Ike, there'd be a lot of ass-grabbing all around." Aang joked, "and I'm sorry, but you were asking for that one."

"eh… fine." Toph grumbled, "Either way, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. There's that whole 'rising with the sun' thing I tend to do and all."

With that, Toph got up and went into one of the back rooms. Once she was gone, Aang and Zuko turned to each other.

"You make it sound like she's nothing more than a fine ass to grab to me." Zuko argued.

"Whoa, whoa," Aang defended, "no, no. I believe you two like each other. You just display it differently than I would, and it's not a big deal to me. I'm not trying to hide anything or imply anything either. I know she's with you, so I'm staying clear."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Aang spoke up again.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too. I'll probably be up early tomorrow."

With that, Aang went into one of the back rooms as well. Zuko went outside, sat down cross-legged, and stared up at the moon.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself, "one day I'm helping my uncle defend our tribe, and the next we've found not only the Avatar, but a firebender as well. Now I'm travelling across the world to the Northern Water Tribe, right into the clutches of Chief Zhao…"

"Who are you talking to?" said a voice from his left. Zuko turned and saw that it was a Kyoshi Warrior. as she approached him he noticed that it was Suki.

"No one," Zuko replied bluntly, "just musing to myself."

"I heard something about the Northern Water Tribe."

"That's ultimately where we're trying to get."

"You're not on a schedule, are you?"

"Not technically, no. Aang did want to learn waterbending soon though."

"Why don't you teach him? Suki suggested, "Surely if you're travelling with him, you must have skills of your own to use, right?"

"You could say that," Zuko shrugged, "control is my main issue."

"It takes practice." Suki recommended, "But I know that there are waterbenders and earthbenders of all sorts here. Is there a reason for you to leave so soon?"

"I never said we were leaving that soon," Zuko argued, "besides, Aang is the one leading us. Why are you so suddenly interested in our group?"

"It's like you said, Chief Zuko," Suki smiled, "You've not only got the Avatar with you, but also a firebender. I don't know how she evaded the Air Warriors, but whatever she did worked obviously, since she is alive. That—and you two were not too quiet, especially if you attracted the attention of Foamy from so far away."

"Oh," Zuko's dark skin took a reddish hue, "you heard all that?"

"Haha, no," Suki laughed, "but word spreads quickly, and when foamy starts going crazy, it's usually because he's found someone doing similar stuff to what you were doing."

"So what's your point?"

"You like her. I can see it in your eyes. You want to protect her."

"She's the only living firebender left in the world." Zuko explained, "and even if the avatar didn't need a firebending teacher eventually, the art of bending fire should not die with her."

Suki frowned. "Understand that you will be followed relentlessly by the Air Warriors of they find her," she warned, "but I suppose that would have happened too with the Avatar."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zuko replied, "thank you for your hospitality, by the way."

"Think nothing of it," Suki shrugged, standing back up, "I was just giving you a few of my own choice words on the subject. Good night, Chief Zuko."

It was another hour or so before Zuko returned inside and went to sleep. After all, he was much more nocturnal then either Aang or Toph (but he would most likely be fine with adjusting that schedule if it meant more time with her).

Toph woke up the next morning, got dressed, and found Aang gone. Zuko was snoring loudly from his room, and so Toph left him be. She went outside to enjoy the fresh air, and then made her way over to the dojo that the Kyoshi Warriors trained in.

"So," she said as she walked in, "this is the great dojo where schemes are born."

It was mostly just to get a reaction out of them. Incidentally, Suki was the one to answer.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she cooed, "in reality, this is where the good become the great."

"Well," Toph challenged, drawing a pair of blades, "will you accept a challenge?"

There was a moment of silence, and then a grin curled up on Suki's face.

"I was hoping you would come here with that intent. Surely the last firebender is a promising subject if she is able to avoid the grasp of the Air Warriors for all these years."

"You'll be surprised," Toph laughed, "let's hope I don't drop you in 12 seconds like the last idiot who underestimated me."

"Oh, well, thank you very much, very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

"Ready when you are then, I take it?" Toph asked,

"Charmed," Suki beamed, and she was joined by five other Kyoshi Warriors. "There will be no one to hear you scream."

Toph started swinging her blades as metal clashed with metal. She used no bending, but Suki and at least two of the Kyoshi Warriors were earthbenders. Toph's speed served her well in combat, her nimbleness from not being encumbered in heavy gear giving her extra speed, but the Kyoshi Warriors' armor gave them an edge on defense. Toph's skill with her dual swords showed through her movements and skill at blocking incoming attacks, but she began to lose her edge. This was when she added firebending into the mix, and she soon started to regain her ground. However, according to an old principle known as Tera's Law, a teenager surrounded by a reasonable number of adults was bound to cave eventually. Soon enough, Toph was overwhelmed with the forces that were attacking her, and she was knocked unconscious. Suki and the others smirked.

Toph woke up to find herself wearing what she deducted was a Kyoshi Warrior's outfit. She groggily glanced around and stood up.

"Damn it. you got me, Suki. But what's the big idea with the dress?" she asked, referring to her change of attire,

"Well," Suki explained, "you would actually make a very good Kyoshi Warrior. The fact that you held your ground against six of us means you definitely have what it takes—and we generally are not very open to outsiders."

"Well, did it have to be that painful?"

"Life is pain, Toph. Anyone who tells you differently is selling something."

"So what's this mean?" Toph asked.

"It means, we'll teach you what we know."

Much of the remainder of Toph's day was spent learning different secrets and techniques at the dojo, of which she picked up quickly. Zuko eventually woke up, but he spent his alone time near the shores practicing waterbending. He could hear Aang going up against Chuck the Magic Dragon, and sometimes even saw activity in the distance farther down the beach. Zuko's day was mostly quiet, with him thinking to himself about the situation. He had no reason to doubt the skills of his uncle or those others at the Southern Water Tribe, but part of him still felt like he should have been back down there with him. Then again, he had not only found the avatar, but also the last firebender. He was travelling with perhaps the two most hunted for individuals in the world.

Like the previous day, Zuko and Toph met up before Aang was done showing off, and they had few qualms about that. Zuko was at first somewhat surprised at Toph's new getup, but he liked it.

"You look nice." He complimented.

"It's stuffy," Toph complained, "And I don't understand the purpose of the makeup either. Tell me though—does this dress make my butt look fat?"

"I'm not sure." Zuko replied, "Let me grab it and find out."

"…nope. It doesn't."

Aang wound up walking in to a similar scene to the one he had walked in on the previous day, and the events that went down from here were not too surprising. Nevertheless, it seemed that even with his single witty remark (only kept at one because of his own self-control), he was still far from jealous. In fact, this was his comeback to Toph's snarky comment about the subject. He stated that he didn't have to be jealous when he had girls (and possibly even a few guys) swooning over him for his acrobatic feats on the waters.

"Fair enough," Toph shrugged, "I guess I don't need to argue that one too much."

And so she didn't.

The next several days were very similar to the ones before them. If Suki was conspiring against them, she was doing an incredible job at hiding it, and her underlings were equally proficient. If nothing else, they were truly not an enemy to the Fire Nation of the Avatar.

However, one of the things that Aang, Toph, and Zuko had overlooked was that they were in fact actually on somewhat of a schedule—or more accurately, a deadline. They originally had a headstart over Zhao and Azula, but by the time a week had gone by, Azula had been able to get her repairs, and word had gotten to them that the avatar and a firebender were on Kyoshi Island.

Luckily for Kyoshi Island, Zhao had not brought his forces that way. Azula was glad to part ways with Hahn, but did miss the duels she had had with Zhao while their underlings repaired the ships.

"So you're not coming with me to Kyoshi?" Azula asked.

"Can't," Zhao explained, "I've got Water Tribe business in the west to resolve. Besides, you know you're not supposed to kill the Avatar, right?"

"Chief" Azula snarked, "if I didn't know that, then I would be a very poor officer of the Air Warrior Confederation. Besides, if I killed him off outside of the Avatar State, he would just be reincarnated into the Water Tribes, and the last thing we need is the avatar to come back as some sort of sex goddess during our time of conquest."

"Keep in mind who you're talking to, Lady Azula." Zhao smirked. "Adidtional forces to the Water Tribe are not something I would frown at."

"There's a reason we have this delicate little alliance, Zhao," Azula cooed, "I support it as long as I get something back. Know that if you cut the deal with me, support will be cut just as well. The last thing I think you want is a civil war within your borders."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not necessarily," Azula noted, "just keep in mind that it's easier to keep one person appeased than to try and appease thousands of people upset at your decision. You do understand that this started when you underestimated me. Know that that is not a smart path to take."

"If that's how you interpret it." Zhao frowned, "I would not recommend that you take your paranoia out on your allies. I assure you that I will continue supporting your campaign, airbender."

"Now you're sounding like my mother—always trying to tell me what she thought was right, and in the process labeling me as a freak. Granted, she's right, but that's beside the point."

"I know your mother." Zhao said. It would not have irked Azula so much if it had not been for the tone he had used. Azula cringed.

"You want to test my sanity, keep going down this path. I'm leaving."

"Not even any thanks for the money I put into repairing your fleet?"

"Be thankful that you're still alive." She threatened, and then turned around and returned to her fleet. Zhao seemed unfazed by Azula's lack of courtesy. Hahn watched as she walked away.

"She's got nice hips for an airbender," he smirked. Zhao whacked him upside the head and laughed.

The only thing that snapped Aang, Toph, and Zuko out of their regular and rather pleasant schedule at Kyoshi Island was the mobilization of several warriors. They woke up and raced outside, Toph decked out again in her Kyoshi getup.

"What's going on?" Aang asked, racing outside and asking the nearest warrior.

"We've got a Water Tribe raid," the Kyoshi replied, "they're looking for you."

Aang's expression turned into a wide-eyed, open-jawed gape. Zuko's nearly mimicked it except for his left eye.

"Water Tribe raid?" he exclaimed, "the only reason the Water Tribes would launch an attack would be to stop would-be invasions."

"These ones ain't from the south, sweetie," said Suki, who popped up behind them, "these are the northerners—Air Warrior allies."

"Damn it," Zuko swore, "So they're onto us."

"It's more than just Northern Forces," Suki warned, "Air Warriors are in their ranks."

"Any signs of Chief Zhao?"

"Not that we could see. I'm not sure if he knows of this."

"I think we'll have to worry about that later," Zuko warned, pointing to the ocean, "We've got Northerners landing."

It seemed that once the Air Warriors had raided the Fire Nation's metalworking miracles, the technology had spread to the other nations as well. While the Water Tribe ships were not as large as the Fire Nation armadas of old, they were fast and strong, with the waterbenders powering them rendering them to be swift and powerful. The airbenders that lined the ship were fierce and swift. Among these airbenders was also a familiar face, a psychotic smirk on her face.

"Son of a…" Zuko swore, "she's keen on taking us down."

Few more words were necessary. Soon the fighting began in full force, and Zuko's waterbending skills were put to the test against enemy waterbenders. Aang's airbending skills were treated similarly. Azula deliberately avoided them and went for Toph, who had split from the other two and started heading for another part of the island. Azula was not sure that this was the firebender that she was looking for, but seeing an enemy flee from her was a good enough excuse to pursue the prey until the prey was caught.

Toph and Azula started to duel, Azula's swift speed only being countered by Toph's swift sowordplay. As she did with the Kyoshi Warriors, she waited a few moments before bringing firebending into the mix, and this caught Azula oof guard for a split second. It was what she was looking for as well, and soon Toph found herself on the run, leaving trails of flames in her wake until she returned to Aang and Zuko's sides back near the coast.

"Good to see you back," Aang chuckled, as the three of them stood back to back. Suki was defending her island with powerful earthbending moves, and it surprised not only Zuko and Toph, but also many of the waterbenders and airbenders that were trying to assault her home.

"Where the hell is Appa when you need him?" Zuko grumbled.

"APPA!" Aang shouted, but all it did was make Momo fly upwards and around them, avoiding the fight.

"Damn it." Zuko swore. "You know, I think the universe is out to get us."

He turned to see a Kyoshi Warrior riding atop the Unagi, which was heading straight for them, launching a huge jet of water in the process. Zuko jumped forward and thrust his palm out. He was able to block the oncoming blast of water, and the radius was large enough that his friends were safe as well.

"I'll distract her," Toph offered, "Roy, get your little flyboy butt up there and pick her off! The last thing we need is Chuck the Magic Dragon assaulting us."

Aang did not need further motivation. Toph whipped out a bow and shot an arrow at the Kyoshi Warrior. Her lack of experience with this weapon showed, as it did little more than get the warrior to turn her head. That was all Aang needed, however, and he was able to dethrone the Kyoshi. He took control of the beast and turned its attention back at the Kyoshi Warriors. The enemy of his enemy was his friend for now, as he knew that the Air Warriors were out to get him. Perhaps the Water Tribe was just jumping in for the bounty—or perhaps they had some other motive.

"I take my remark about the universe back," Zuko frowned as Appa showed up and he and Toph jumped on. "The universe just likes screwing with me."

"Well, you are pretty fun to mess with, Ike." Toph chuckled. "still, let's get out of here while the going's good. We obviously know by now that the universe changes its mind quickly. Now just get twinkle toes to get off of Chuck and we'll be fine."

However, once the airbender saw Appa, he long-jumped off of the Unagi's head, whipped out his glider, and flew up towards Appa, landing next to Zuko.

"That went well." Aang remarked. Toph and Zuko frowned.

"Sure it did," Zuko replied, "but I'm pretty sure that's not the last time we're going to hear about what happened to Suki and Azula."

And it was true. Azula was aware of their departure, but she did not follow them—yet, anyways.


	6. Chapter 6: The King of Omashu

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There is a small extra scene for this one as well. It is also worth noting that not all of the characters got their nationalities switched around.

**CHAPTER 6: The King of Omashu  
><strong>

"So one thing's certain," Toph commented as they flew, "either the Northern Water Tribe has been smoking something really strong lately, or there's something about their relationship with the rest of the world that I have no idea about."

"It wouldn't be the first time something simple confused you," Zuko joked.

"At least I didn't get my face frozen from slapping my face onto a slab of ice," Toph countered.

"Now you're just making assumptions," Zuko defended, "or do I need to get on about how we're still too beautiful to die?"

"Fine," Toph scowled, "rub it in, damn waterbender."

"If you know what I mean…" Zuko winked, his hands migrating down Toph's back.

"It is kind of shameless the way you two flirt," Aang laughed, and suddenly both Zuko's and Toph's face turned red. Even Zuko's blue scar took on a bit of different color, and the redness of Toph's face was visible behind her Kyoshi Warrior makeup. Maybe it was because Aang turned around right when Zuko started groping Toph's butt, but whatever the case, it turned awkward fast.

"Yeah," Zuko shrugged, "I'll pretend I didn't hear about that."

"Pon Farr is more than just a game, Zuko; Toph" Aang informed them, "and it's not restricted to the Air Nomad Society either."

He didn't wait for them to respond, but instead turned back around.

"Damn," Zuko whispered to Toph, "I don't think we give Aang as much credit as he deserves."

"Well, hopefully he's right about this whole 'better vacation' thing then." Toph snarked.

"Hey," Aang chipped in without even turning around, "I'm the Avatar. Disappointing people is something I only do when I get ragingly drunk and freeze myself in a block of ice like a total idiot. By the way, I totally said I was sorry for that, too."

"Well," Zuko agreed, "you did help us defend the Southern Water Tribe from Azula, and matched Xilingshi in skill and style while you did it. That's definitely a good mark on your name."

"And now you're hopefully taking us on an awesome vacation," Toph added.

"Well, we're coming right up to Omashu," Aang indicated, pointing to a large Earth Kingdom city." there might be a few Air Warriors here though, so let's be careful."

They landed a ways away from the main gate, and surveyed the city. There were definitely Air Warriors here, but if anything, they seemed to mostly be just minding their own business.  
>"So do you think we need to take any measures against the guards?" Toph asked, "Or do we get to simply waltz into Omashu."<p>

"One does not simply walk into Omashu," Aang warned, "there's a gate and some guards from the looks of it, but getting past them should be a breeze."

They were not the only ones trying to get in though. As they approached the gate, they noticed a cabbage merchant who was halted, and his wares inspected.

"What's this, cabbages?" the guard exclaimed, "we only allow REAL food in Omashu—like pot roast… and beef jerky!"

With a stamp of his foot, he launched the cart of cabbages away and into the chasm below.

"MY CABBAGES!" was the last they heard of the merchant, and the three benders calmly approached the guards. The guards took a certain interest in Aang.

"It's been a while since we've seen a proper Air Nomad," he mentioned.

"Surely Omashu hasn't sided with them, have they?" Zuko frowned.

"Some folks have," the guards warned, "but most of the Air Warriors here will leave you alone as long as you leave them alone or mention anything that even sounds like conspiracy. The king of the city is still an Earth Kingdomer, but the few Air Warriors that do roam these streets should not be crossed."

"I take it they know someone who knows someone who knows someone?" Toph asked.

"That's something of how it works. Granted, we're not about to become isolationist and accuse everyone who crosses our gates of being affiliated with the Air Warriors. I do, nevertheless, have to ask you three your names."

"My name is Ong," Aang lied, swinging his arms slowly as if he was about to start dancing. Toph and the guard looked at him skeptically, but he caught Zuko's eye, and Zuko understood what Aang was doing.

"You'll have to excuse him," Zuko apologized, "he's not all there ever since the last raid down south. Anyways, I am Zuko of the Southern Water Tribe, and this is Toph, a Western refugee."

"You might want to keep a close eye on your friend Ong then," the guards warned as they used bending to open the gates, "people have gotten arrested for doing less, but that's only IF they get caught. Avoid the Air Warriors, and there should be no problem."

"Got it," Zuko nodded, and the three entered the city. Once the guards closed the gates, Aang stopped swinging his arms, and regained his posture. Even if Toph had been in her Fire Nation getup it would not have been seen as not seen as too unusual. There were plenty of Fire Nation wanderers; just none except one that was a bender.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I should go telling them that I was Aang, let alone the Avatar. Ong was just the first name that came to my head. Don't ask how I came up with it."

"How did you come up with it," Toph smirked. Zuko smacked his forehead with his hand.

"I was kind of asking for that one, Zuko." Aang fake-sighed. "It was just a weird dream I had a couple nights ago, Toph. I dreamed I was with two waterbenders, one named K'Tarah, and the other named Sohka. They called me Ong. I still shudder when I think of it… there was so much ponytail… and that girl cried over EVERYTHING."

There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Aang continued.

"Hey, you asked," He remarked, "but anyways, look around you. What do you see?"

"I see a bunch of stone cars," Toph observed, "I take it you're hinting at something."

"Me and an old friend of mine named Bumi used to ride those things all the time. You can't say you've been to Omashu until you've ridden 'em too!"

"Uh, three things," Toph interjected.

"Yeah?"

"First, who is Bumi, and was this guy as crazy or as studly as you are?"

Aang laughed. "Bumi was insane; crazy—he was a mad genius, as I liked to call him. He was also one of my best friends. He smelled like burnt mushrooms a lot. That… suddenly might explain a few things…"

"Oh, for some reason, I don't doubt that." Toph commented, rolling her eyes.

"That's fine," Aang shrugged, "So, what else did you want?"

"I've been racing at breakneck speeds before, and I've gotta tell you, it really doesn't do it for me."

She clutched her stomach, as if even the thought of racing through the wind at high speeds was about to make her feel sick.

"Oh, it's nothing like being on a glider, if that's what you're thinking." Aang reassured her, and then winked at Zuko. "Though I'm not sure how you'd know that… Come on, it'll be fun!"

Toph tried turning to Zuko for support, but Zuko supported Aang's idea—to him it sounded like a good way to unwind, especially after the incidents at Kyoshi Island.

A few minutes later, they were racing down the mail chutes at breakneck speeds. Aang and Zuko were enjoying themselves, sometimes even waving their arms in the air and laughing. Toph looked positively green, and her eyes were out of focus.

"You know how you said it wouldn't be anything like gliding," Toph muttered groggily after their 5th ride, "well, you're right. It's faster, and its worse. Where are we, anyway?"

"We're at the top of the city." Aang laughed as Toph was helped into the car by Zuko. They seemed to enjoy making Toph suffer—but more accurately they were just enjoying the ride.

The ride from here was the longest and fastest—as well as the most intense—one yet. Several chutes joined theirs, and sometimes they branched off in different directions. It was not considered intense until after a cart full of spears slid up right behind them, and its weight was greater than theirs, so it was coming at them faster than they were getting away from it

"Aang, got any ideas on how this will NOT end in imminent death for us?" Zuko shouted,

"Just one," Aang replied, and he rocked the cart enough that they slid off, ramped over several houses, smashed a few things, and wound up coming to a stop after a precise and well-aimed collision with a cart adjacent to a cart of cabbage. The Cabbage Merchant looked relieved. However, as the trio stumbled out of the cart Toph dizzily spun around and fell flat on her face. It made her launch a huge fireball in the direction of the wooden cart, which immediately caught fire.

"MY CABBAGES!" he wailed, but it was not him that they paid attention to—it was the guards that surrounded them almost instantly. Luckily, none of them appeared to be Air Warriors.

Zuko glared at Aang as they were surrounded by the guards.

"Okay, so maybe this WASN'T a good idea." Aang confessed. Toph muttered something in a groggy tone that none of them could decipher, but it seemed like she agreed.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Aang reasoned with Zuko as they were led away. They were not told where they were going.

"2 silver pieces says it can." Zuko offered, and surprisingly, Aang took it.

They wound up in front of the king of the city.

"These youths were caught vandalizing the mail chute system." The guards explained, and the old king leaned forward and looked at the three young adults.

"So," he said, "they went postal?" and Aang laughed. The guards frowned.

"I suppose that is one way to put it, sire." They replied.

"In that case, throw them…" the king declared,

"Get your money ready," Zuko whispered.

"…a feast."

"A feast?"

"yes, a feast."

"Dammit." Zuko swore, as Aang poked Zuko's shoulder and grinned, his hand open for Zuko's silver pieces, which he grudgingly slapped into Aang's waiting palm.

The feast that the king threw them was enjoyable indeed, and after a good night's sleep, they were brought forward again on the king's request. Aang recognized the crazy, lopsided grin as the same grin that his friend Bumi had had, and so he recognized his old friend, even after 100 years, and the two struck up conversation.

"Aang, you should know better," Bumi fake-chastised him, "freezing yourself in an iceberg is not a very good way to learn your world history."

"I know, I know," Aang lowered his head but keeping his joking tone, "I pahtied too hard, and did not listen to Monk Gyatso's Warning. He told me specifically that if I was ever caught in a storm, that I should not freeze myself in a block of ice like a complete idiot."

"You certainly screwed the pooch on that one!" Bumi snorted, and Aang laughed.

"So," Aang changed the subject, "tell me a little bit about Omashu."

"I can tell you a lot of things about Omashu," Bumi laughed, "but you have to ask correctly."

"Please?"

"Ah yes, Omashu. You should have been here a while back when Sokka and Katara were here. They were an interesting pair. Katara was hard not to notice, as all benders are pretty easy to spot."

"Who's Katara?"

"She was a powerful earthbending master," Bumi grinned, "I even taught her a few things, and then she taught me some things! I thought she was crazy for a moment!"

"Bumi, I hate to say it, but I think you're the only crazy one in the situation."

"That was the same thought that came to my mind, Aang. Nevertheless, apparently the Air Warriors took interest in her, because I haven't seen her in two years. And now her brother's gone missing too, and people are disappearing left and right Aang. I think this place is craaaaazy!"

Aang smelled the burnt mushroom smell he remembered smelling around Bumi when they were children. "Bumi," he asked, "who was her brother?"

"Called himself Sokka, he did," Bumi grinned, "but now he ran off too. So sad…"

"So why are you telling me this?" Aang asked, "why do I need to care about Sokka or Katara?"

"Because Aang, sometimes the help you will need is not the help you seek. You need to understand that looking outside of the box and thinking instead like a mad genius, will benefit you greatly."

"So," Zuko commented, "would you care to explain that remark?"

"of course, young waterbender," Bumi cackled, "what I am saying is, is that sometimes the people you thought would be your allies turn out not to be, and people you think are insignificant and unimportant will become your best friends."

"So does that mean you're an enemy?" Aang asked, as Toph grabbed a ring from the table they were sitting at and slid it on.

"It depends on what you think I am an enemy to," Bumi answered, "it does mean that I obviously am not coming on your little Northern Water Tribe adventure, but as long as you don't turn on me, I don't think I'll be able to find a good reason to turn on you."

"so I take it you want us to find this Sokka and Katara?"

"Oh, that might be difficult," Bumi explained, "after all, finding one person in a world full of thousands can be difficult!"

"That's what I told you!" Aang argued,

"And it didn't bother me, because I was thinking like a mad genius," Bumi grinned, his smirk widening as Toph was fighting with a crystal that was covering her right arm. "while I am no Aunt Wu, I can let you know that you will find what you seek—it will not be the way you seek it, but you will find it if you listen to my advice, as crazy as it might be."

"Thanks," Aang smiled, and then his and Zuko's attention was diverted to Toph, who had a blue-green crystal covering her right arm from hand to shoulder."

"I see she found one of my Jemmonite Rings," Bumi cackled, "and that she's learned that it is tasty."

Toph was gnawing on the crystal on her arm, but there was too much of it for her to break it off. Bumi clenched his fist and the crystal shattered. Toph looked back up, her face turning pink beneath her Kyoshi Warrior makeup.

"Yeah, uhh…" Toph stammered, "I… uh… put it on and then… you saw the rest."

"I've got plenty more where that came from," Bumi laughed, "So don't you worry your little painted head over it. What you, the waterbender and the Kyoshi Warrior need to do now is get a good night's sleep tonight and then move on tomorrow. There is no reason to linger around here when there are Air Warriors everywhere."

"On one condition," Aang offered, "tomorrow morning we ride the mail chutes again just like old times."

"Thanks, I'll pass." Toph held up her hand. "I refuse to turn as green as my gear again."

"Suit yourself," Bumi giggle-snorted.

The chamber Bumi reserved for them to sleep in was actually considerably nice. Toph, who had not gotten over the events from earlier, was asleep quickly, and Zuko and Aang soon followed suit.

The next morning, Aang woke up to find that Toph and Zuko were gone. He immiediataely got up and raced to find Bumi. He had suspected that Bumi had taken his friends and would expect some sort of mad challenge to be completed in return for their freedom. However, Bumi's answer shocked him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aang." He explained, "I haven't seen them all morning. You might want to check the chamber next to yours though. There were some crazy people in there that weren't exactly dressed. Ha!"

Bumi let out another giggle and a snort, and walked away. Aang returned tohis chamber and realized that most of Zuko and Toph's clothing was still there, but that there was an adjacent chamber to theirs. He went in and found Toph and Zuko, but to his surprise, they were just asleep in one of the beds. Zuko had his pants and undershirt still on, and Toph was still wearing her face paint and the green undershirt from her Kyoshi uniform. They were both soon shockingly awakened. Bumi smashed through one of the walls, cackling madly. Both Toph and Zuko yelped loudly from panic until they realized that had happened.

"Wakey, wakey!" Bumi cackled, "Those carts are not going to ride themselves you know!"

Aang laughed at hearing his old friend's remarks. Toph looked ready to impale herself with the nearest sharp object, which, fortunately for her, were not anywhere in her reach.

"I swear," she muttered sloppily, "gimmie my Kyoshi knives and someone's gonna die."

"You don't have to come, Toph," Zuko reassured her, gently rubbing her back, "but I need to. Aang has a couple of silvers that I need to regain from him."

"So silver is like honor to you now?" Toph asked, "because if regaining silver was like regaining honor, you would have to defeat the avatar to restore your honor."

"But I do have to defeat the avatar," Zuko turned to Aang, "2 more silvers says someone will make a deal out of our next crash."

"Make it 5 and it's a deal."

"Fine, you silver-tongued little bastard."

Aang cackled, and Bumi even wound up making a few bets with Aang and Zuko. Toph cleaned the makeup off her face and got dressed in her Fire Nation getup while the guys were off wreaking havoc. It was not the wreaking havoc that she disliked—just the speed and the motion.

Whatever the case, however, they had fun. The Cabbage Merchant's (new) cart was the destination of one of their carts, causing Zuko to lose another bet to Aang, but to win one from Bumi. Several hours later, many more coins had changed hands, Aang winding up a lot richer, and Zuko a lot poorer—relatively speaking. Bumi evened out his winnings and losses in the end.

"Not a single time beating you, damn you, Aang." He laughed as they returned to the palace to pick up Toph and start packing again, "you've definitely got style…"


	7. Chapter 7: Imprisoned

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****: **This chapter goes a bit differently than the respective episode... even without counting the nationality differences. Also somewhat of a flashback, and we finally get to meet Katara, even if she doesn't wind up joining the group at this point.

**CHAPTER 7: Imprisoned**_  
><em>

_A couple days prior to present time_

Katara's life had taken her many places, from her hometown of Gaoling all the way up to Ba Sing Se for a while, where she got caught in some nasty crossfire of political scheming and conspiracy that left her permanently changed, and moreso, in the likeness of a figure known as Joo Dee.

Katara wound up escaping the grasp of her captors that had taken her to Ba Sing Se, and took off far to the south. Because of her powerful earthbending skills, people from various parts of the Earth Kingdom recognized the name Katara, but she was still far from being internationally renowned.

It was much farther southwest that she again was misfortunate to wind up in the hands of other captors. These ones recognized her as an earthbender straightaway, as she had walked right into a trap designed for travelling earthbenders, as cheap as that may have sounded. They set her in a region where she could do little to get out—a metal mining rig far out in the water.

Those in charge of her were mostly just Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nonbenders who sided with the Air Warriors either for profit or to avoid getting killed. They of course had Air Warriors overseers, but they mostly just flew around every now and again and observed the conditions from above. This observation was mostly effective, but it did not stop conversation from a brainwashed earthbender and a young adult waterbender—and conversation was difficult to notice from that high.

The two of them had met as prisoners on the rig, but Katara was somewhat skeptical about how and why a waterbender was there.

"They know I'm with the Water Tribes," the girl explained, "but what I want to know is why they've got a Ba Sing Se official here."

"I wish I knew as well," Katara grunted, "But I digress. The name's Joo Dee. Some people call me Katara though—not sure why. Anyways, I'll be blunt—I absolutely refuse to be held here for too long, so if you want to stick with me, we might be able to come up with a plan to bust out of here."

"You can call me Kyla," the waterbender replied, "Do you know or have you heard of Chief Zhao of the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Who hasn't heard of him? I hear he's the sexiest man in the world."

"have you see with your own eyes though?"

"Can't." Katara waved her hands over her glazed eyes.

"That…" Kyla's mouth hung in a gaping frown, "that's terrible, Joo Dee!"

"Trust me, sweetie," Katara reassured, if I couldn't sense people through the earth the way I could, I'd be a much bigger fix. I can sense you though. You're too sexy to be anything but a Northerner."

"You're not saying you're…"

"No, fool." Katara barked, "I don't roll that way. What I'm saying is, is I can tell you're a Northerner. If anything, I would even go as far as to say you're related to Chief Zhao."

"I am," Kyla beamed, "I'm his daughter."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I thought so." Katara smirked, "no wonder you're smokin'!"

"You're definitely not hard on the eyes, Joo Dee," Kyla smiled, "but that's beside the point. I want to hear your plan, because I am totally in it with you."

"Can you swim?"

"Very well, in fact. Though I would need some sort of backup or diversion big enough to help me get away. Besides, I thought we were in this together."

"You really think I'd let you die without me?" Katara laughed, "No, I'm not gonna backstab my friends that quickly unless Zhao backstabs me. I'm curious to know how the Chief's Daughter got captured by Air Warriors that claim to be his allies, but I take it you did not tell them for your own reasons."

"Aye," Kyla nodded, "so let's haer more about this plan of yours. I think I might have one similar."

"Oh, I definitely have an idea on how to start a diversion. However, there will be casualties."

"On which side?"

"Both sides—the problem with most of these earthbenders is that they have no will to live or fight. I've tried everything to help get them to join my cause, but to no avail."

"Well, that's sort of their fault now, isn't it?"

"That's the conclusion I came to. So you're not the self-righteous goody-goody type that would give me a lecture of the ages about morality if they got caught in my crossfire?"

"'course not, especially since you know who my family is. Anyways, what's your plan?"

"I can sense the earth around me," Katara explained, "there are fine particles in even the metal. It's just a form of earth that has been purified and refined. In other words, I've bent it before."

Kyla's eyes widened. "When did you bend metal?"

"See that railing over there? Those rails are all bent because of me."

Kyla's doubts were vanquished on the spot. "so what are your plans?"

"I'm going to collapse this whole place," Katara warned, "so I need you to bend the water away from us as we make our way back to shore. Anyone that doesn't fly or bend themselves to freedom will likely be lost here. Are you up for it?"

"The sooner the better." Kyla smirked. Katara nodded. Now they just needed a chance to set their pan off without a hitch.

It happened that evening, and went off nearly flawlessly. The only "flaw" in the plan was that some of the people around them or above them seemed more aware of them than usual.

"They know what we're doing!" Katara warned, "Get ready Kyla!"

Without a second thought, Katara slammed her hands down on the metal plating, and ripples formed in it, carving a line through the center of the platform. Kyla stood close to Katara, and the rumbling from the rig made many people lose their footing.

The force of Katara's metalbending might was something that no one, friend or foe, has expected. She split the metal at the right place, and the sundering of the metal soon hit the boiler room. Something exploded down there, and this caused the entire derrick to begin collapsing. Kyla grabbed Katara's hand and the two jumped off the falling platform and landed into the water below.

Their hands separated somewhere during the jump, but it only took Kyla a few seconds to find the struggling Katara and pull her down with her. She used bending to drag them both to the bottom of the water, where she kept a large pocket of water for them to breathe and escape.

"crossing a body of water by going under it," Katara mused, chuckling, "I never would have thought of something like this. I gotta hand it to you, Kyla—you do well."

"That's what happens when you're the awesome sexy daughter of the awesome schmexy Water Tribe Chief, Joo Dee," Kyla smirked. "Things get answered with violence."

The two teamed up, and Katara bent an earthen platform beneath their feet to help them move faster. Kyla bent the water out of their way and kept the two benders in the air pocket so they would not drown. Within a few minutes they were back on the shore, gazing back at the billowing smoke from the wreckage—or, Kyla was at least.

"So where are you going from here?" she asked

"South," Katara replied, "away from here. Thanks for the help though, Kyla. Tell your father that Joo Dee says he's a sexy beast, and that his daughter definitely got it from him!"

"Violence is always an answer." Kyla smirked. Katara nodded, and then took off south into the night atop a massive earth wave, while Kyla disappeared into the village.

It was only a day later that the Avatar's company landed here, which was also within a few hours of another young man—the selfsame Sokka that Bumi had spoken of. By the time he got there, however, there was little evidence of any of the previous mayhem, or Katara's whereabouts. Sokka had been drawn to this village after hearing news about a violent incident involving an exploding rig and a metalbender. His first thoughts were that Katara had been involved, and although he did not know it or have any evidence to prove it, he was actually right.

The issue at hand now was that anyone who showed up to this village was not allowed to leave, it was not clear why the Air Warriors were enforcing this law, but it was believed to have something to do with the incident that Katara and Kyla had caused. So, not only was Sokka now trapped there, but Aang, Zuko and Toph were also trapped there as well. Toph was even back in her Fire Nation getup, having assumed that they would not stumble into an Air Warrior trap. Granted, this was not about to fly with them.

"We were just passing through," Zuko argued towards one of the Air Warriors, "and were considering stopping to get supplies. We've got money for them too. We have no intention of attacking this establishment or whatever other crazy conspiracy theory you can think of us doing."

The woman he was arguing with kept a straight face. Those damn airbenders always had a collected look about them, even Xilingshi and Aang.

"Perhaps you were," the woman frowned, "but your party seems to clearly scream to any passersby that you are against the Air Warriors."

"Really now," Toph raised an eyebrow, "and what evidence is that?"

"You, for one thing." The woman replied, staring at Toph's clothes, "you're from the Fire Nation."

"Damn straight," Toph barked, "want to make something of it?"

"There have been rumors about a living firebender," the woman replied, "and that she was following the Avatar."

"you say that like I'm supposed to give a damn," Toph snapped, flames appearing on her arms. This was the wrong move to make.

"I would not make any sudden movements, firebender." The woman warned.

"or what," Toph challenged, "are you gonna hurt me?"

"I could try," the woman said softly, "but you are horrifyingly outnumbered."  
>She waved her arm around her, and three pairs of eyes followed. Air Warriors littered the trees and the watchtowers, with combustion marauders aiming their hands at them. There were also archers.<p>

"Who's leading this conspiracy theory?" Zuko barked.

"The one who wishes to capture the avatar, the last firbender, and moreso, knock her overconfident brother down a peg."

The woman stepped back, and out of nowhere, Azula appeared.

"I was wondering when you would turn up, Zuzu." She cooed, "and moreso, with the avatar who arrogantly defeated my incompetent soldiers. This one is a new face though."

She tapped the underside of Toph's chin with her glider-staff, and did so harder than Toph expected, making her bite her jaw and grumble.

"So apparently I'm called the Last Firebender," she snarked at Azula.

"And do you know why you are called the last firebender?" Azula leered, "it is because you ARE the last firebender. Me and my clans have exterminated your kind, slowly but efficiently. I suppose we could finish the job, but perhaps instead of letting you try your hand with fate, you should try your hand with the side that won't try to kill more of your friends."

"So we are to be imprisoned here?" Aang asked, "or does our fate lie in Toph's hands?"

"No," Toph interrupted, "I'll burn this place to the ground. Azula, I don't care who you think you are—I challenge you to a duel."

"I do not think you are in any position to be making demands, firebender," Azula said sweetly, "after all, it is you and your friends that are at OUR mercy, not the other way around."

"So are we just going to stand here, Azula?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I see nothing wrong with it. It's not like you are going anywhere any time soon, and the longer I wait, the more reinforcements I can get. Either you surrender now and end the trouble, or wait until we force you to surrender. Either way, Azula—as she always does—wins."

"Then why won't you challenge me?" Toph countered.

"Because I do not need to give myself an opening when it can be avoided," Azula grinned from ear to ear. There was a rushing sound of wind, and Azula snatched something out of the air that had flown in her direction. It was a club when she looked at it, and she launched a bolt of exploding air behind her from the source. She heard a disgruntled yell of pain and was satisfied. However, this was a distraction done by the master of the club. Seconds later, Azula took a nasty blow to the back of the head by a boomerang, and dropped like a sack of rocks. The other airbenders closed in, and Aang, Toph, and Zuko all raised their arms up to indicate that it was not them. However, the culprit soon showed himself as an earthbending young man.

"That's Sokka style," he snapped, picking up his boomerang. "Learn it!"

He cast a glance at Aang, Zuko, and Toph, and they immediately caught a nod, and figured they knew what it meant. In the second of distraction, Toph, Aang, and Zuko struck, shooting at the towers.

"Go," Toph snapped at the others, "I'm going to set some chont on fire!"

And she did, torching those damn watch towers. Azula, however, was not one to stay unconscious for long, and she came back around, immediately knocking Sokka off his feet and throwing Toph off balance. Aang and Zuko might escape her clutches, but she would at least have one of her prizes.

Sokka and Toph stood back to back.

"You any good at earthbending, Greil?" she asked, assuming he was a bender. He was definitely worthy of a nickname from Toph, and this was her choice of the day.

"No, I'm terrible." Sokka laughed, "but as long as I have my boomerang that won't matter."

He proved his point. While Toph shot flames, Sokka threw his boomerang. Aang and Zuko returned to Appa, who soon came smashing through the ranks to reach Toph, and subsequently, Sokka. They kept themselves well-defended until this time, however, and this made them wonder where Azula was. She had been following them during the fight, but then had vanished. Sokka whipped out his club and started blindly swinging, thus proving that fate was against Azula today.

Sokka inadvertently struck Azula squarely in the forehead as she had shot forward to launch a powerful series of successful attacks against Toph, which had her tumbling head over heels several times before smashing into a wall. Toph was lucky enough to not take all of the attacks due to the interruption, but she found herself unable to move. Firebenders were not the most resilient folks. It wasn't to say that Toph was weak, but she couldn't just shrug it off the way and earthbender could.

She staggered to her feet and by this time, Aang and Zuko were able to get close enough to help her up onto Appa. Mom seemed pleased that she was back.

"Let's get the green guy," she suggested, still breathing heavily, but pointing at Sokka.

"I thought he had style," Aang smiled, "let's grab him."

But the odd part was, was that when they had landed, the Air Warriors had been subdued (not to mention that there were flames everywhere in a trail leading to the village) and that Sokka had a limp airbender over his shoulder. As they invited him up and away from the mayhem, introductions were exchanged, and to cut a long story short, all three of them approved of having this Sokka fellow as a permanent member of their group, including Sokka himself. The only issue had was they were skeptical at why he had brought an unconscious airbender with him, but after they realized who it was, Toph had another idea, and didn't wait for an explanation.

"Greil," Toph used his nickname again, "you're good with the boomerang, but a dumbass upstairs sometimes. Bringing Azula just means I get to throw her off and hope she breaks her damn back."

"Hey," Sokka shrugged, "I was just trying to make sure we didn't leave her there where she had the advantage."

"She can have that advantage," Toph argued as they gained altitude. She lifted Azula's form up and literally tossed it overboard. The other three looked somewhat shocked.

"Hey," Toph defended, "that…"

"TOPH!"

"…and her clan exterminated my kind. I'm not about to let that slide. She'll survive anyways, dammit. That bastard did something to my legs."

Zuko was immediately on the case, using his healing abilities to try and ease the pain on Toph's legs [and maybe tossing in a little massage down her back as well].

Azula landed in a sprawled position on the ground with a sickening crunch, and that was the last the gang heard of her for a while. They took to the skies and headed north.

Azula woke up finding the use of her right arm as very difficult. She swore a few times and she dizzily pulled herself up. Blood from her forehead dripped into her eyes, and she shook her head. She was furious, until she realized where she was.

She was outside of a cave that looked familiar. She ventured inside of it, and realized that it was controlled by some kind of Water Tribe-Earth Kingdom alliance.

Even with a broken arm, however, Azula was not deterred. She was determined to get what they were guarding. She slipped past some guards, eliminated others, getting deeper and deeper in, and finally KOing the last guard with a well-placed kick to the forehead. The final chamber had several locks on it, but the guard had all the keys. One by one, Azula slowly unlocked the door, and opened it. It was a large cell with thick walls, but the only occupant was an airbender woman. She looked up upon seeing Azula enter, and the two recognized each other.

"So that's where they stuck you." Azula cooed, her attitude lightening immediately. The woman nodded.

"I've got another job for you…"

Their breakout was flawless, as would be expected. The village, the rig, and now the cave-prison as well, were all in ruins as the two airbenders soared off victoriously. It may not have been the avatar, but Azula had found quite the useful asset.


	8. Chapter 8: The Spirit World

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** More of Zhao's shenanigans, as well as some antics of his spawn Kyla. Don't worry-just because she is the chief's daughter doesn't mean she's taking the place of any characters from the show. And... if this episode is not resolved by the end of this chapter... it may just happen in the next one.

**Chapter 8: The Spirit World**

Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Zuko, continued on their way northward, making only a few stops along the way. During one of these, Toph changed into her Kyoshi getup, as her firebender clothing would stand out, especially in these deep Air Warrior territories. Their next stop took them to a small village on the borders of a huge forest. The forest itself looked like it had been a part of some sort of Air Warrior raid, as the landscape looked like a tornado had hit it.

Aang asked the others if they minded if he went to investigate.

"Nah, I'm not in any hurry," Toph nodded, though it might have had something to do with the location of Zuko's hands on her butt, "just as long as the Air Warriors don't ambush us or something."

"It's fine with me," Sokka nodded, "as long as we have food, particularly meat, you can make as many stops as you want."

"And you, Zuko?" Aang turned his way.

Zuko simply shrugged. "Water follows the path of least resistance," he pointed out, "it doesn't matter either way to me."

Momo chirped and leapt over to Toph's lap, where she held him and fell silent as one of Zuko's hands moved up her back and started running through her hair. Aang flew off of Appa and dove to investigate the twisted remains of the forest. He found little of interest there other than a few acorns, which he brought back with him.

"So do those acorns have any significance?" Toph asked, directing it at anyone who knew the answer.

"You can eat them if you're desperate enough," Sokka pointed out.

"I'll remember that." Toph replied sarcastically, and Aang chuckled.

"There is nothing significant about them yet other than being a reminder that this will all grow back." He pointed out, "but let's keep flying. I'm pretty sure there's a village nearby."

Eventually, the group landed at the nearby village of Senlin, which they were surprised to find partially destroyed. This struck them as odd because the forest was intact around this area, and none of them thought that the Air Warriors would take much regard for simply smashing the city and not the forest that surrounded it, especially since half of the forest a ways back out was much more devastated than this. There was other work going on here.

A little bit of asking around from Sokka and Zuko gave them the information they needed, which they brought back to Aang.

"For one thing," Zuko reported, "there don't seem to be Air Warriors here. The other good news is that they seem to be looking for you. There's a spirit on the loose here."

"Good to know," Toph noted, grabbing her things, "I'm getting back into my red things then. This damn Kyoshi gear is a heavy pain in the…"

"unnecessary," Sokka pointed out, purposely sounding pompous, and earning a punch on the shoulder from Toph. Both Sokka and Zuko chuckled over this, but then turned to Aang to give him the rest of the information they had obtained.

"Apparently every night this spirit monster thing comes in, smashes parts of the village, and takes any villagers that are outside at the time." Zuko replied, "you're the Avatar, and so maybe you can do some sort of mediation, since you're the link between the two worlds and everything."

"I could probably do that," Aang agreed, "after all, that's what the avatar does. I'm supposed to help people, right?"

"Sounds reasonable enough for me," Sokka nodded, "but I'm staying inside when night falls, if you don't mind. I'm no bender, and definitely no link to the spirit world, mister Avatar."

"You don't think we can just…"

"No, Toph."

"Damn it." Toph swore, and put her swords away.

Eventually, the group agreed to stay the night at the village, with Aang seeing what he could do to help calm the raging spirit that ravaged the city every evening.

By nightfall, the villagers of Senlin were all cooped up in the main town center, waiting the rampage of the spirit, which was affectionately known as Hei Bei. Aang stood outside, a few meters from the door, waiting for something to happen. Toph, Zuko, and Sokka were watching from the windows.

It was a few minutes before anything else happened, and Aang was almost caught off guard when the spirit monster smashed through the gates and started ravaging things. Aang tried getting its attention, even to the point where he was about to start fighting it. To Toph, this was as good a sign as any to draw her swords and run out there. She used a large piece of debris to boost the air she got from a jump, and lunged at the beast, blades drawn.

Unfortunately for Toph, Hei Bei was not about to fall form this type of an attack. Instead it spun around and with one of its massive arms, swiped Toph out of the air. Once it had her in its grasp, it took off back into the forest, leaving Aang and the villagers who had seen the event from the window all speechless.

"Damn it!" Zuko swore. "Why Toph, of all people?"

"gonna miss grabbing dat ass, are ya?" Sokka winked. Zuko's brown face went pink and he whacked Sokka upside the head.

"no offense or anything Zuko," Aand pointed out, "but regardless of your relationship with her, we need to rescue her, and all the other villagers who have been captured. The spirit is not going to stop attacking just because it had Toph, is it?"

"You've got a point," Zuko grunted. "So what is your plan?"

"I've gotta follow its trail," Aang declared, and without another word, he sped out of the building and into the woods with the speed of an airbender."

"He's a fast little guy," Sokka commented, "No wonder the airbenders have an advantage. Speed and sky, and studly looks? What more do you need?"

Zhao's concerted efforts to catch the Avatar were nonexistent. His efforts were there, they were just not concerted. It especially didn't help that he was relaxing in a hot spring, using waterbending to create his own steam, and it didn't help that his daughter Kyla walked right past him.

"Dad" she raised an eyebrow

"Kyla," Zhao laughed, "the hell you doing all the way down here?"

"I sensed the sexy," Kyla replied, "and thought I had a challenge."

"It's in the blood, Kyla. Your mother is no different."

"Well make room for your kid then," Kyla ordered, stripping down with the full intention of joining Zhao in the hot springs, which she did.

"So," Zhao said once Kyla settled in and put her head under to loosen her hair, "tell me something."

"Something," Kyla replied cleverly.

"I heard about the incident with the rig. The Air Warriors were furious."

"I admit that there was a metalbender helping me there, but it was me."

"Did people die, Kyla?"

"You better believe they did." Kyla beamed, "explosions and everything."

"That's my girl." Zhao grinned, giving her a small pat on the back.

"So… I'm curious to know, Chief—what side of this war are we on?"

"We are opportunists," Zhao explained, "As you probably figured. "As long as we continue to stay in good graces with the Air Warriors, they will leave us alone—at least the Northern Water Tribe."

"So you're basically planning to continue this ruse as they weaken the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and then strike them after they've expended all of their strength on them?"

"That is one way of putting it," Zhao replied, "while the Water Tribes remain the most powerful nation in the world, the Air Nomads have the Air Warriors obviously, and the Earth Kingdom has the Kyoshi Warriors. If there are any benders left in the Fire Nation, even they'll get some power sooner or later."

"So those rumors of living firebenders are true? Kyla exclaimed,

"Partially," Zhao replied, "from our knowledge, the current number of living firebenders in the world right now is 1. This is old knowledge though, and I believe Azula will lead us right where we need to be."

"Excellent." Kyla closed her eyes and leaned back, "we're all for the Air Warriors right now then."

"Aye," Zhao closed his eyes, leaning his head back as well. soon, the two of them fell asleep.

However, their inaction wound up costing them. A platoon of earthbenders found them, and were surprised at who they had found.

"So much sexiness in one place," one of the lower-ranked officers exclaimed. "Are you sure our platoon will be able to handle it all? We should…"

"Shut up, private." The general snapped, but then he saw them as well. "Okay, maybe not. That changes nothing about what we will do, however."

Seconds later, Zhao and Kyla were rudely awakened by slabs of rock locking them into place.

"I take it there's some sort of reason for you disturbing my slumber." Zhao snarked, his temper rising, "You do realize that there are parts of the Earth Kingdom still petitioning to MY tribe for aid, right?"

"Perhaps it is your indifference to these pleas as well as your double-crossing tactics that drew our attention in the first place, waterbender."

"ey," Kyla snapped, "disrespect me, and I'll probably maim you a bit. Disrespect my father, and I'll… eh, probably do the same anyways. He's just an ordinary waterbender."

Persuasion wasn't exactly Zhao's strong point, and his daughter was no different. They both preferred intimidation, or some sort of strategy involving violence.

"This no ordinary waterbender, the Earth General explained, "This is the once great Chief Zhao."

"Once great? That's not what your wife said last night."

"He burned you there, general." One of the soldiers noted.

"Shut up, private."

"This is the same Chief Zhao that brought a failed Water Tribe invasion all the way to the walls of Ba Sing Se. Why don't you tell us what you were thinking?"

"I was thinking the same thing any red-blooded bender was thinking—I wanted to take the damn place down. Know that I am not above doing that again, either. The Air Warriors are consistently weakening your forces. They keep that up and it will give me ample opportunity to take them down."

"You are doing little to help your own position."

"Come now, do you really think that you would lighten your punishment just for me saying 'sorry'? Do what you will with me—you know I'll just escape again using dirty tactics."

"Your daughter does not have that same record."

"Eh, I blow crap up all the time too. I just haven't been caught."

Zhao and Kyla were given little more than their underclothes, and were bound to the point where neither of them could have any chance of bending. However, they cast similar glances at each other, and figured that their period of captivity would be short-lived.

Azula and the airbender she had released from prison were tearing through the wilderness after an Earth Kingdom platoon. Their trail led them right to the hot springs, where Azula saw two sets of Water Tribe clothes still in piles near the jagged rocky formations. One glance was all she needed to know who they belonged to.

"Ty Lee," she nodded at the older woman accompanying her, "it seems our friends have been captured. It looks like we need to put them a little further into our debt."

Ty Lee kept her unusual grin, but nodded, saying nothing.

Zhao and Kyla wound up never having to plan their dashing escape. The Earth Kingdom platoon was ambushed by Ty Lee, who took care of them herself. She was deadly in Melee combat, but also was capable of using close-ranged explosive attacks from using combustion-related airbending techniques. The entire group of soldiers were either killed or unconscious before they had realized what had happened, or before Azula had even arrived on the scene. Ty Lee nodded upon seeing the woman who had released her from the prison, and who had freed her from her bonds. Through all of this mayhem, Zhao and Kyla were a bit surprised, and apart from missing their clothes (which Azula had not bothered to bring either), were unhurt.

"What do I owe this favor?" Zhao smirked at Azula as Ty Lee cut his and Kyla's bonds.

"For starters, staring at you two luridly;" She laughed, and for a second, both waterbenders posed. "but, on a different note, I expect nothing at this time. I would not say it was an act of charity, so you may hear from me about it at a later time."

"Never a good sign," Kyla frowned, "so where is the mighty Azula running off to now? I take it you found the place we were ambushed, no?"

"Aye," Azula nodded, "but bringing your things would have made you owe me two favors, and not one."

She suddenly paused.

"What you can do," she cooed, "is bring the Avatar to the Northern Water Tribe."

"And if I decline?" Zhao challenged. Azula did not respond, but snapped her fingers at Ty Lee, who shot an explosive bolt at the ground right in front of Zhao.

"Then the world might just lose two of its sexiest inhabitants." She replied, "But hopefully it does not come to that. Until we meet again, Chief Zhao; Captain Commander Kyla—farewell."

With that, Azula and Ty Lee took to the skies again, leaving Zhao and Kyla stranded in their skivvies in the wilderness with nothing but their bending skills to protect them.

"How the hell are we getting back?" they both turned to each other simultaneously. Deciding that their situation was unsatisfactory, they both decided to let out some rage by smashing rocks—just for the sake of making something explode—before they started heading back, smirking at each other.

Aang's pursuit of the spirit monster Hei Bei led him to stumble right into the spirit world. However, instead of seeing the spirit he sought, he saw a young girl of about 20 next to a dragon.

"I recognize the dragon as Roku's," Aang noted, "but who are you?"

"I'm not from your past," the girl smirked, "I'm from your future."

"Oh, no way!" Aang exclaimed, recognizing the girl as the same one he had seen on the statue in the Southern Air Temple, "I'm coming back as a woman?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Aang." The girl smirked.

"Well," he started, but then realized that the Water Tribe girl had similar studly good looks to him. "you know what, I actually don't think I'll complain, as long as you're as studly as you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The girl beamed as she and Aang jumped back on the dragon.

"So who are you?" Aang asked,

"Korra," the girl replied bluntly. "You won't recognize me, as I'm from your future."

"I fail to see how this makes sense, but I'll muse about it for a while."

"Hey, I don't make the rules either. Besides, is there only one Water Tribe Avatar in existence? If anything, the Water Tribes will be the last nation standing."

"So where are we going, Korra?"

"Fire Temple; apparently even though I am so awesome that I can harass people in spirit whenever I please, you have to go there in order to talk to Roku—you know; past life communication, all that jazz."

"Jazz…" Aang muttered, "I suddenly feel inclined to envy your time period."

"That's just one of many things the world will envy of mine."

"Anyways" Aang changed the subject, "So why am I getting counseled by a future incarnation? That seems… out of place."

"How many other Avatars can you name that get to master the elements in under a year?"

"Crap. You got me there."

"Besides, I'm not even here to give you sage words of wisdom. That will be for my Earth Kingdom successor. I'm just here to be Roku's messenger girl. Fang here helped me."

"So why can you and Fang come see me, but Roku can't?"

"Well, I'm not sure why Fang could, but I do because I break rules and kick cops in the face."

Aang had no reply for this, and so remained mostly silent until Korra took them to the Fire Temple. There was an Air Warrior flag flying over it, but Korra paid no attention to it. They passed through the walls of the building with no trouble (being spirits and all) until they were in the central chamber that held a massive statue of Avatar Roku.

"So, apparently this is my fancy-pants way of telling you that you need to come see Roku here. Apparently this is the easiest time for you to reach him or whatnot. Come here tomorrow—at the peak of the winter solstice. There is some news he has for you. However, that's all I was sent to do, so I suppose I can either take you back or let you wander the world in spirit form till you find your body."

"Take me home—but can't you just tell it to me if you know he has news?" Aang asked as Fang flew him back towards Senlin Village.

"Hey, if I had my way in spirit world politics, I'd do things a lot differently. Apparently my only job is to look awesome and to find 116 ways to kick people in the face. For the record though, Roku didn't tell me what his news was."

"Well in that case… in that case what DID he tell you?"

"Something along the lines of 'take my dragon, find Aang, tell him I want to talk with him, and buy me something to eat. He said I could keep the change-money, even."

"You know, I had almost had the spirit world thing figured out, and then you say that and throw all my elaborately pieced together puzzles out the window. This saddens me."

"Well, I'll kick a few things into a story if it is boring enough, kinda like what I just did."

"That makes a little more sense. Hey, speaking of weird things that don't exactly make sense, can you tell me anything about the spirit monster that took my friend?"

"The Fire Nation girl? Hei Bei's latest prize?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"look back. That spirit patrols a forest, half of which was destroyed. You saw it yourself. Frankly, I'd be a bit set off too if someone smashed half of my home."

"Looks like I've got my whole work cut out for me then." Aang nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Korra approved. "Here you are back in your world though. Let me know how it goes."

Aang nodded as he returned to his body. His goal was set.


	9. Chapter 9: Avatar Roku

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I totally forgot I had this fic. Well... uh... yeah. Here goes.

**Chapter 9: Avatar Roku**

Once Aang returned, Zuko asked him if he knew anything on how to get Toph back. Sokka raised an eyebrow in Aang's direction behind Zuko's back, but Zuko did not notice it. Aang explained to them what he had to do, and it was astoundingly simple, to put it lightly.

"So who told you all of this?" Zuko inquired.

"Some Avatar named Korra," Aang replied, deciding against telling his friends that this Korra had a striking resemblance to the statue they saw at the Southern Air Temple, "so that's my plan.

"So you're going to show it an acorn and give it some words of wisdom, and hope that it doesn't blast you apart with that giant beam of death?" Zuko exclaimed,

"That's… one way to put it, I guess." Aang shrugged.

"Sokka," Zuko grinned, "let's bet on this."  
>"What is it with you and betting, Zuko?" Aang laughed, "you never win."<p>

"I think your plan will work, Aang. He doesn't. This is easy."

"you mean you believe that when the spirit rampages through the city, I'll stop it by calling out and showing it the acorn?"

Zuko paused for a moment. "You know what, those spirits must think giant monsters like that are easy-sneezy. You're right. Your theory sounds stupid."

"Bet me against it then?" Aang offered.

"You are so on." Zuko grinned, "that's a bet that I know I can win."

Korra's suggestion to Aang turned out to be spot-on, and Zuko found himself growling furiously at himself for letting Aang con him into entering a losing bet. Hei Bei was placated by Aang's words of rassurance that the forest would indeed regrow. From the four-armed beast that it was, it morphed into a panda, walked right out of the village, and left in its wake a clump of bamboo stalks. Out of these walked all the missing villagers, as well as the Kyoshi Warrior that was Toph.

"Toph, you're back," Zuko chuckled, as the two embraced, Zuko's hands running down Toph's back, "how do you feel?"

"Like I've gotta use the bathroom," she cringed as the two of them pulled apart, "there are a few conveniences that the spirit world could really work on…"

Aang and Sokka chuckled and Toph staggered inside. Zuko cracked a smile.

_Outside of Senlin Village, the next day_

Eventually, now with the problems of Senlin village solved, the group decided they could head to the Fire Temple. Originally, Aang wanted to go alone to the Fire Temple, but he was stopped by three other young adults who were stubbornly refusing to let him take off.

"You're going to a FIRE Temple," Toph chuckled, "bringing me is almost a necessity—and that's even if I didn't already demand it from you."  
>"Someone's gotta back you up," Zuko smirked.<br>"someone's gotta make the wisecracking jokes about Toph and Zuko's relationship."

Toph and Zuko didn't reply, but they stared at Aang with determined [albeit slightly pink] expressions that clearly indicated that he was not going anywhere without them. Sokka's face was identical, except not slightly pink.

With that issue resolved, the four of them took back to the skies. Unfortunately, it was not long before they noticed that they were being followed by a small fleet of ships. Toph was the one to point it out.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news again," she commented, "but we might want to pick up the pace, or we'll be deep fried by some airbenders."

This time it was Aang who swore under his breath, while Sokka and Zuko watched from behind alongside Toph.

"Uh, guys," Aang warned, "it's about to get a lot worse."  
>He indicated the blockade of ships, which immediately began firing at them with full intent of sending them straight to the ocean floor. Luckily for the gang, Appa was fast enough to avoid most of the shots, even without Aang's help. Aang deflected a few with airbending, and Zuko blocked some with his waterbending. Sokka simply laid low, not being able to do much else. Toph jumped up and shot some massive fireballs at their assailants. The secret of her being the last firebender was not so much a secret anymore. She had chosen to travel with the Avatar, and that had given her away.<p>

Appa dove towards the water, getting low enough as to wave between the ships. Ideally, it would make it harder for the ships to fire at them in fear of hitting their own, but the downside was that it would also make them an easier target.

Aang's reflexes and Appa's swift flying, however, proved superior, and they were able to cut through the blockade that the Kyoshi Warriors were controlling. As they passed, Toph's eyes met with those of a woman standing on the ship they had just barely avoided hitting. The moment almost seemed to go in slow motion, as Toph and Suki's eyes locked onto each other for that fleeting moment.

"it's Suki!" she exclaimed to the others a moment later. "she's built an army!"

"Suki's behind this!" Zuko gawked, "damn. That just makes things suck a lot more for us."

"Why's that?" Sokka raised an eyebrow, "I thought the only one she hated was Toph."

"Aang's the Avatar," Zuko noted, "Suki probably wants in on the glory."

They continued dodging the attacks from the blockade until they were nearly hit. The bomb hit the water just below Appa, jolting them enough to send Toph flying overboard and into the water. Zuko wasted no time in going after her. It was clear that these two had a good relationship.

Zuko froze the water that he jumped off of Appa and onto, and froze himself a path towards Toph. Before he even hit the ice, he used a cutting movement with his foot to freeze himself a board of ice. He used this to glide upon his other ice, and zipped right past Toph, snatching her right out of the water. It almost seemed like Zuko was showing off with how skilled he was on the ice. He kept freezing the water in front of him so his board would not lose momentum, and soon he made a few powerful movements with his arms to form a steep ramp of ice in front of them. He increased his momentum by keeping the ice slick, and then he simply used his bending to launch himself and Toph off of the ice ramp and back onto Appa's saddle, spinning twice in the process. Granted, he could not have done it if Appa had not dived after them, so Toph and Zuko had him to thank as well. The landing was a bit rough, as the board went flying off back down into the water, while Zuko and Toph landed in a crumpled heap.

"that… was pretty impressive." Sokka noted. Toph sputtered a little and shook her hair to get some of the water out.

"Thanks, Ike," she nodded in Zuko's direction.

"Didn't we vote against pushing you off into the water?" Zuko joked. This made Toph smile.

"thanks, Zuko," Aang nodded, "it makes me glad I brought you guys back along."

"It's what we're here for." Toph beamed, "to get into trouble and help you stay out of it."

"sounds reasonable enough, Sokka shrugged, his tone completely unserious, "but after all of that dodging, I'm beat."  
>The others rolled their eyes and chuckled, since Sokka had done little, and had not been stranded in the ocean. For the moment, they resumed their peaceful flying.<p>

"So," Toph remarked after a while, "have any of you ever been inside a Fire Temple?"  
>"Not in at least 100 years," Aang joked.<br>"I can't say I have," Zuko and Sokka added almost simultaneously.

"Well," Toph explained, "there are a lot of doors and mechanisms that require firebending. It was only after those Air Warriors started using their combustion technique in mass numbers that this became a problem. Our final places of refuge were broken or infiltrated."

She paused for a moment, and then her glum expression changed.  
>"however, firebending the locks opens them a lot faster. If we need to rush Aang to the upper central chamber, we can stay ahead of anyone else in that temple if I firebend our way through this place. We just need strong manly men like Zuko to help us do it…"<p>

There was a brief pause, and a moment of awkward silence.  
>"…and Sokka." She exclaimed, going red, "and Aang too if he wants, but he's the one that needs to rush ahead as we make our way up."<p>

The tone which she had used Zuko's name had been dreamy, so Sokka had not seen it as an offense, but instead as a fondness for the waterbender that the young firebender had. Sokka, just to be funny, raised his eyebrows and snickered. Toph turned away, and Zuko's face took on a slightly richer hue.

"Well," Aang frowned, not seeing the island with the Fire Temple, "first we have to get there."  
>Other than time, however, there was nothing else to displease the four. They spent most of their time describing each other at the most. Aang was described as "a fast, skinny kid with spiky brown hair and a face that ladies can't resist"; Zuko was described as "a gruff young adult with a Water Tribe tattooed on his right bicep, and a frozen eye"; Sokka was described as "a tall, messy-haired young man with a boomerang and a face that had "prankster" written all over it"; and Toph was described as a small girl with long, silky black hair and a hot face". Zuko was not the only one who thought of the different ways that this could be interpreted.<p>

Whatever the case, it was clear that all four of them looked like warriors, even Toph. They all even carried weapons. Aang had his staff, Toph had dual-swords she had obtained from Kyoshi Island, Zuko had his club and a boomerang, and Sokka had a sword and a boomerang. That, and (with the exception of Sokka) they were all skilled benders. They may have underestimated it, but they were a prominent force when they were together.

It was evening by the time they reached the Fire Temple, and there was no sign of pursuit, not even from Suki's ships.

Just like in Aang's spirit world trip, the temple did in fact have an Air Warrior flag over it, which was not a surprise to any of them, but it did get Toph speaking again.  
>"If there are any Fire Sages left, they won't be benders and they will likely be serving under these marauders." She warned as Momo hopped onto her shoulder, "more than anything, we just need to make sure we don't get caught."<p>

"Noted," Sokka agreed, "let's go."  
>Inside, however, they found that the temple was deserted. They stopped and listened for any signs of movement, or any noise at all, but there was none—it was a vast, deserted chamber. True to her word, Toph helped use firebending to get through some of the doors and chambers, until they reached the top of the temple, where there was a huge door in front of them. The catch with this one was that it had five locks. Toph knew why, and slapped her forehead for forgetting.<p>

"This door is only supposed to be opened by the Fire Sages," she explained, "and there are five of them—hence the five locks. This might take a few tries, you guys."  
>Toph cracked her knuckled, took several deep breaths, and rolled her shoulders before stepping back, flaring up her arms. She inhaled, and then jumped. She threw herself forward, and five fireballs shot from her body—two from each of her hands, two from each of her feet, and one from her mouth.<p>

Her aim was precise enough that the door opened.  
>"I thought you said it would take a few tries." Aang chuckled.<br>"Well, I was wrong. Apparently I underestimated how awesome I was… but stop stalling, Roy. Get your little flyboy butt in there and go all spirit-y."

Without much other than a nod, Aang went inside, and the others stayed back. The door closed behind the young avatar, and for a moment, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were not sure what to do. However, Toph's ears perked, as if she was very familiar with how to get around in a fire temple.

"There is someone else here." She warned the others, "most likely at the base."  
>"Then we don't need to meet them," Zuko suggested, "unless we think they're earthbenders trying to do us in. Toph, do you know of any earthbenders that were fighting the Fire Nation?"<p>

"Just random mercenaries, and none were ever very skilled," Toph explained, "I doubt it is benders. If it is, then earth and air will meet fire, water, and Sokka."

The trio waited, and though they heard more noises at the base, there did not appear to be anyone infiltrating the temple, and there was no sign of the Fire Sages, assuming they were even still here. Sokka theorized that maybe they were being sealed in, but Zuko reminded him that they had Aang the airbender, and he had a giant flying bison named Appa.  
>"Besides," he added, "if we need to smash our way out of here, Toph will just set something on fire."<p>

_The Spirit World_

Ironically, once Aang entered the spirit world, it did not take him long to find Roku.  
>"Avatar Roku," he exclaimed, "riddle me this, if you would—why did you send a future incarnation as a messenger for me?"<br>"Because," Roku confessed, "I feared that I would not be able to res… never mind. What matters is you are here, and unfortunately, the matters are grave."

"Well, let's hear it." Aang nodded.  
>"have you heard the tales of the Fire Nation in the distant past?" he asked.<br>"I haven't," Aang replied.

"There was a dark time in Fire Nation history many centuries ago, where the Fire Nation led an attack on the rest of the world, nearly taking it over. They harnessed the power of a comet to incinerate much of the world."  
>"Are you saying that this is what the Air Warriors have done?"<p>

"No, in fact it was quite the opposite. The Air Warriors are a threat—and a powerful one that has two nations on strings already."  
>"Two nations?"<br>"There are true Air Nomads tucked away in the other three Air Temples, Aang. Most of them lie in the Northern Air Temple, but they stay out of the way of the Air Warriors in fear of being drafted, or being exterminated like their brethren at the Southern Air Temple."

"So the other nation they have in their clutches is the Fire Nation, I take it?"  
>"Indeed. And the Earth Kingdom's forces are rapidly weakening. Really, it is only a matter of time before the Water Tribes are the only things that stand between them and world domination."<p>

"So what is that answer?" Aang asked, "I know you're getting to something."  
>"The comet is retuning soon." Roku warned, "I cannot say the exact date owing to my own lack of knowledge, but what it means is that you must master firebending before it arrives."<p>

"Are you saying," Aang's jaw dropped, "are you telling me to exterminate my people the way the Fire Nation did hundreds of years ago!"

"It may be the only choice," Roku explained, "but at the very least, you must learn the elements so that you may stand a chance against Master Ozai, Master Azulon, and Sister Ilah. If you cannot exterminate them, they will use the lunar eclipse that follows shortly after the comet to finish their job on the Water Tribes. If they fall, the Air Warriors will be the most powerful nation in the world, and no one will be able to stop them. This is what you must do, Aang."

"Got it," Aang nodded, though in the back of his mind, he was already trying to formulate a plan for stopping these marauders while killing as few as possible.  
>"Go then!" Roku warned, "I sense a disturbance in the force around where you came."<p>

_Fire Temple_

The 'disturbance', had been a loud rumbling from the main floor several stories below them. The place suddenly felt much less stable.  
>"It's sabotage!" Sokka explained, recognizing the signs, "they've detonated the base of the temple. They're trying to collapse it on us!"<br>"That's great, Greil," Toph replied sarcastically, "who is 'they'?"  
>"Hell if I know!" Sokka replied, "we need to get Aang and get out of here."<p>

Luckily for them, Aang responded to this as if it was a cue. His eyes were flashing as he blew the doors apart, but his Avatar state was subdued.  
>"We're collapsing!" Toph exclaimed, shooting flames at one of the walls, "we've gotta bail out of here before this thing collapses on us!"<p>

Momo chirped loudly and took off out the crack. Aang and Toph both understood where he was going. The four of them huddled closely, Aang using one hand to cling to a column as the temple started to tilt towards one side (one of Zuko's hands was 'conveniently' on Toph's behind). However, they were saved by Appa, who also had Momo perched on his head. None of them ever looked so happy to see the flying bison as they were this time. They swiftly jumped back in the saddle and took to the skies. They had about 5 minutes of flying time before the temple finished collapsing. Whatever had done the job had also set off one of the small volcanoes. Either it was a freak accident of nature, or some very skilled sabotage, and someone had tipped the saboteurs off with the information.

Suki watched Appa and the gang take off into the horizon, heading north again. She simply smirked as several Kyoshi Warriors returned to her ship [or one of the other ships in her fleet]. She returned to the commander's quarters of her ship, and jingled a few bags of coins. She also stacked and played with a pile of gold coins.

"heh," she smirked, directing her phrase at one of her trusted lieutenants, "those goofy bastards really do pay well."  
>"Are we going to pursue them, Commander?" The Kyoshi Warrior asked<br>"Aye," Suki nodded, "we know that they are heading up north—so we just need to beat them there and lay low until they catch up. There is money to be made for all of us here—thank you for your help."

The Kyoshi Warriors were back on the move, and were on Aang's trail. Suki had pitched herself into the great chasing game, and was already showing to be a formidable player.


End file.
